The Ransei tale
by Shogun of Ransei
Summary: This is my own story of the world of Pokemon with all current regions as well as a couple of new ones. Will be told for most of the story from the point of view of someone from Ransei. This is my first story.
1. Characters

Characters

Anthony Doede-The crown prince of the Ransei region, he is a skilled warrior and diplomat. He believes that his people are beginning to lose their warrior way. He believes that in order for his people to prosper they must again stand on their own two feet as a united nation. A strange power seems to reside in him and gives him the ability to understand pokémon speech as easily as his native tongue. He seems to nearly always be in a perpetual calm even when under attack by numerous hostile forces. This makes him seem extremely distant and cold, even a little bit intimidating by how easily he dispatches his opponents. But this calm is a façade of his true disposition, he is truly an aggressive person who loves to fight and to see his opponents fall before him; he also possesses a cunning mind and a strong grasp of strategy. He is the leader of the Ransei military and the major force that lead to the modernization of their army. Anthony is often called the Wild Knight of Ransei due to his pokémon being civilized outside of a fight but in one they seem to become feral and wild once more. He took his mother's maiden name to try to distance himself from his father. As well as being a skilled commander he is an exceptional assassin. Though under all of these emotions is a compassionate young man trying to make his mark on the world and escape from the shadows of his powerful and legendary ancestors. Whether this lies in the light or the dark is for destiny to decide. Age-19

Anthony Doede's party pokémon-Lucario, Umbreon, Scizor, Torterra, Salamance, Nidoking

Warrior ability-Heroic Stand (Pokemon is fully healed; attack, defense, and speed are tripled. Exhausts the Warrior after its use and allows Masamune to use his _Aura Storm_ attack.)

Masamune-Anthony's Lucario and partner since they were children, he is so loyal to Anthony that he is willing to lay down his life for his friend. Masamune is a rare and unique Lucario, as he is not a shiny but neither is he a normal Lucario. His fur color for the most part is white; the only other coloration is black that colors all four of his paws and stretches around his eyes almost like a bandits mask. He has piercing golden eyes that make many uncomfortable. He is seen by many as Anthony's deadliest pokémon because of the huge amount of power at his disposal. While most Lucarios produce blue aura Masamune produces a maroon aura. His deadliest attack is one developed by Anthony called Aura Storm, during this attack Masamune will leap into the sky and channel all his energy into a giant beam that is then fired at the target and if it should hit the impact is devastating. He is very proud of his power bordering on arrogant. He is also fearless and will stand beside his friend against any odds. Overall he is a kind and gentle pokémon who takes solace in meditation and training. Age-19

Moves-Aura Sphere, Dragon Pulse, Close Combat, Extreme Speed,_ Aura Storm_

Colton Doede-The younger brother of Anthony Doede, unlike his elder brother he is a happy go lucky kid who is also a bit naïve. This irks Anthony to no end who believes it is time for his brother to grow up and take over some of the duties of the family. Colton is somewhat of a spoiled crybaby (at least in his elder brother's opinion) who cries and complains to his parents when things don't go his way. Though he does not possesses his brother's flare for tactics he is none the less a skilled pokémon trainer. When he feels that his or his pokemon's safety is being threatened his personality becomes quite cold. What he lacks in strategy he makes up for it in tenacity. Age-13

Colton Doede's party Pokémon- Espeon, Alakazam, Haunter, Steelix, Blazekin, Pidgeot

Warrior Ability-Limitless Potential (Doubles pokemon's attack and defense)

Najil Burken-This young woman is the captain of the Ransei Royal guard and a good friend of crown prince Anthony. She has strong feelings for Anthony, but she hides them from him due to him being the crown prince. She is very compassionate and loyal to her friends, but she does have a bit of a grudge against Anthony's cousins who she sees as upstarts to her lord's rise to the throne. She distrusts Anthony's uncle as she sees him as a spiteful little man with a thirst for power. For the most part she is loyal to the royal family but when it comes down to it her true loyalties lie with the crown prince. Age-18

Najil Burkens party pokémon-Skarmory, Wigglytuff, Shiny Gardevoir, Lopunny, Scyther, Ninetails

Warrior Ability-Imperial Pride (the pokemon is fully healed and its speed is doubled)

Johnathan Heinz-A commoner who lives in Aurora, the capital of the Ransei region. He is best friends with the crown prince. This strange friendship occurred when Johnathan beat Jacob Doede in a battle. Jacob being of noble blood (and being a sore loser) accused Johnathan of cheating. Anthony saw this and stopped it berating his cousin and apologizing to Johnathan. The two began talking and realized that they had much in common with each other. This incident marked the beginning of a long and fruitful friendship. Johnathan is a little odd with some of his mannerisms but don't let this fool you he is an ace trainer who rarely loses a battle. He is kind hearted and treats his pokémon with the utmost kindness to the point of spoiling them. This upsets his best friend somewhat, as he sees it as over civilizing them. Age-18

Johnathan Heinz's party pokémon-Typhlosion, Pidgeot, Dusknoir, Dragonite, Tyranitar, Agron

Warrior Ability-Northwind's Fury (Double pokemon's speed, and slightly increase pokemon's attack)

David Sanderson-The Emperor of the Ransei region, he rules with honor and tries to make life better for his people which angers his eldest son who believes that their people have become sluggish and complacent in this time of peace. David believes that this peace has been well earned and that their people deserve a nice long rest. His eldest son agrees but states that most of the time what you deserve is not what you get. He is somewhat naïve but is a fierce fighter and skilled tactician. Age-39

David Sanderson's party pokémon-Golem, Jolteon, Kingler, Empoleon, Rapidash, Kingdra

Warriors Ability-Imperial Majesty (All allied pokemon are fully healed and attack doubled)

Mike Doede-The brother in law to the emperor of Ransei, he is nearly universally disliked for his arrogant attitude and his general ruthlessness. His own nephew the crown prince won't let him see him unless it's under the supervision of the royal guard. It's a well-known fact with in the Imperial courts that he desires the Imperial throne, but as long as his nephew lives he knows he will never have it. He is attempting something in secret that has yet to be discovered. Age-38

Mike Doede's party pokémon-Spirit Tomb, Rattakate, Gengar, Seviper, Vaporeon, Muk

Warrior Ability-Dark Majesty (Halve the current health of all allied pokemon to quadruple attack, speed, and defense)

Jacob Doede-Jacob is the eldest son of Mike Doede and has many of his father's traits. Many especially the crown prince see him as little more than a whiner who complains about his lot in life and how he could beat anyone in the palace if he wanted to. He's a terrible trainer who shows little respect to his pokémon or servants, it is their lot in life to serve their betters after all. He barely understands the rules of pokémon battles and often relies on brute strength to win his fights. In terms of tactics he only uses one, which is to charge blindly at an enemy whenever he loses he blames either his pokémon or accuses his opponent of cheating. One of the only things he has going for him is he is highly athletic. Age-10

Jacob Doede's party pokémon-Leafeon, Ditto, Ghastly, Zubat, Tepig, Raltz

Warrior Ability-Dark Glory (Steal an ally's health to heal self and double attack and defense)

Garret Doede-The youngest son of Mike Doede, if Jacob is the muscle then Garret is the brains. He is an above standard tactician, but still he shares quite a few traits with his father and brother. He often abuses his pokémon for their perceived weakness. He has won most battles he's been in due to the fact that he cheats to win. He often has other's due his dirty work for him then frames them for the crime, earning him the emperor's trust but not that of the crown prince who sees him as a good for nothing leach that should be plucked and cast away soon. Age-7

Garret Doede's party pokémon-Glaceon, Grimer, Rattata, Duskskull, Totodile, Bellsprout

Warrior Ability-Dark Ambition (Knock out allied pokemon to knock out enemy pokemon, double own pokemon's speed)

Garnet Demimsy-This young woman is the ambassador from the Sinnoh region, she is a fiery young woman who believes her nation to be the best in the world. She has been to the Ransei region a couple of times and has a tiny crush on the crown prince who she sees as the heart and soul of the nation renowned for their warriors and strategists. She is a skilled trainer but prefers to enter her pokémon into pageants and beauty contests. She seems to be somewhat biased in her opinions in what's good and what's not. Overall though she's not that bad of a person, she's kind, caring, and has a sense of humor. Age-17

Garnet Demimsy's party pokémon-Infernape, Gallade, Frostlass, Mightyena, Staraptor, Bastiondon

Markus Thorton-This young man is the ambassador for the Kanto region, he is a skilled trainer who dislikes the Emperor and his family because he believes anyone with that much power must always be corrupt. He may dislike the crown prince but he respects him as a competent trainer and a skilled politician. Markus is often caught in embarrassing situations due to his nervousness around women and the fact that some of the other ambassadors are women. He has a crush Najil Burken but is afraid to act on it due to her imperial loyalty. He seems to very good reasons for his beliefs but he does not discuss them. Overall he is a generous person who cannot turn aside those in need of assistance. Age-20

Markus Thorton's party pokémon-Charmeleon, Beedrill, Butterfree, Staryu, Tentacruel, Gloom

Amber Larkly-She is the ambassador for the Johto region; she has a rather negative view of the world and the inhabitants in it. She seems to have a strange interest in the crown prince. More than once she's been caught snooping around the Royal families section of the palace. She also seems to spend a lot of time in the library, apparently researching something but whatever it is has not been figured out yet. She seems to generally care for her pokémon though if only them. Age-19

Amber Larkly's party pokémon-Unknown J, Unknown C, Unknown L, Bayleaf, Murkrow, Persian

Hakim Al-Bin Ahad-This old man is the ambassador for the Mindal region, though he is a kind old man he is barely tolerated in some regions due to his people's actions and the way their leader the sultan acts. The crown prince likes this old man because he is full of stories, which he gladly shares with anyone willing to listen. He is willing to put his trust in the younger people as he has seen a couple bright stars among them. Age-59

Hakim Al-bin Ahad's party pokémon-Sandslash, Onyx, Graveler, Baltoy, Dugtrio, Flygon

Alistair Limassol-The ambassador of the Orre region and a close friend of the crown prince. He is a young man that is slow to trust anyone, but he has known the crown prince since they were children. Alistair is a young man that believes in a code of honor, he believes that the only type of person who could truly understand this must be a warrior and as the region of Ransei is a warrior nation he believes that they're some of the most honorable people in the world. He has come to Ransei to ask for the help of the royal family due to some mysterious incdents that have occurred in Orre the last few months. Age-19

Alistair Limassol's party pokémon-Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Hitmontop, Machamp, Sceptile, Tyrogue

Sarah Warrick-This old woman is the Hoenn region ambassador, while she may be old she has a huge amount of energy and finds it quite difficult to be still. She is a skilled trainer who can't stand fools and charlatans. She despises the Ransei emperor's brother in law and his children, as she sees them as greedy fools who would ruin their own empire to line their pockets with wealth. She is very grandmotherly to the Emperor's two children and sees in them the bright future of the world. Age-62

Sarah Warrick's party pokémon-Swampert, Gardevoir, Tauros, Absol, Duskclops, Mawhile

Alice Windrust-This girl is the newest and youngest ambassador from the Unova region, she is a shy girl who prefers to stay by herself than sit in on the big group discussions with the other diplomats. She has a hero crush on the crown prince, because of the stories that are told of him leading small groups of men into the unknown regions and coming back with raw materials and tales of new and mysterious pokémon. She idolizes the Ransei Royal guard captain because she is a strong independent woman which is everything that Alice wishes she was. Age-13

Alice Windrust's party pokémon-Snivey

Andrew Starkraven-This man is the senior ambassador from the Unova region, he is a cunning man who will do whatever it takes to make life better for the people back. This hasn't made him many friends but it has won him the respect of the crown prince, due to them both believing that it is an ambassador's job to make his country heard not to be well liked. Through his travels through other lands he's captured some pokemon not native to the Unova region. Overall he dislikes pokemon battles but can't stand contests saying that he thinks they're sickening. Age-23

Andrew Starkraven's party pokemon-Oshawatt, Heracross, Machop

More Characters may come later but not on this page.

If I get any decent requests for OCs I may add them.

Rules for OCs-

1. Pokemon parties cannot contain legendries.

2. Give me a background to work off of like what region they came from and what is their occupation. (Trainer, contest's, ect)

3. If you want any of your pokemon to be unique like Masamune they count as an OC.

4. If not given enough information I may modify the character to have him/her fit better into the story.

5. I do not guarantee the entrance of an OC sent to me, I like everyone else in the world have limited time to complete my work.

6. I reserve all rights to delete characters and/or modify them as I see fit.

7. I may not give an OC a major part if I feel the character does not have enough depth, I will more than likely slip this character into the background somewhere

8. I may think up more rules later if I feel that I'm being swarmed by requests to try and thin the herd, if there are too many requests

9. If you start of in The Ransei region you cannot have an Eevees or any evolutions of it.

10. If you are writer on this website if you ask I will attempt to include your stories OC if you ask.

Regions

Ransei Region-This region is known for being a nation skilled warriors and strategists, the region is ruled by the Imperial Government of Ransei which dates back to the time of Nobunaga Oda and his war with The Hero of Ransei. There are people in Ransei known as Warriors that can communicate with the pokemon that they've bonded with through a mental link. The Empire's capital is the city of Aurora and is also home to its current ruler. The military leader of the Empire is known as the Shogun, the current Shogun is the crown prince of Ransei. Until very recently the military of this region was very outdated still using old single shot rifles and swords, with the rise of the current Shogun also came the modernization of the Ransei military. During this modernization The Empire had many breakthroughs allowing their military to surpass all the others in technological advances. The Ransei military is well known for using pokemon in its military, their used for transporting munitions, as well as actual combat duties. Ransei's military has grown quite powerful due to their modernization but they have not forgotten their warrior traditions so it is not uncommon to see a Ransei solider carrying an assault gun and a sword as part of their basic military kit. The Empire is known to use the best black ops units in the world. Their basic soldiers wear some of the best armor available as it is light yet durable. One of the most intimidating experiences for any soldier on the battle field is to see a group of Imperial soldiers get out of a troop transport that just blew up like it was nothing. The most distinguishing feature of a Ransei soldier is their visored death helmet. Like all nations Ransei employs assassins but unlike other nations their assassins use knives instead of guns. The cities and castles of this region are works of art and very oriental in design. The Imperial capital is known as one of the most beautiful cities in the world. They are a land of beauty and violence but also mystery. There are many myths that surround this region, one that is quite popular with pokemon trainers and that causes them to flock to this region is that it's thought to be the resting place for the legendary pokemon Zekrom which was thought to have sworn an oath with Nobunaga Oda to protect the region and the royal family, one part of the myth that most people leave out is that Zekrom will only reveal itself to a member of the royal family. Ransei's Geographical layout is mainly a mountainous with some forests and rivers. Castles from the days of Nobunaga still dot the landscape even if some of them are derelict. To the southwest of the Imperial capital is the Draken Forest, this forest is held to be sacred to the people of Ransei and therefore no trees are harvested from it. The trees in this forest reach hundreds of feet into the air, with the forest nearly always shrouded in mist and the sunlight filtering through the trees this forest is considered one of the most beautiful areas in Ransei. There is a legend that states that the legendary pokemon Reshiram is in a cave that is located in these woods, it is said that an ally of Nobunaga named Hideyoshi made a pact with Reshiram. Reshiram is said to only appear to someone with a strong desire to protect someone they care about. There are ruins located in the forest that seem to hold tribute to a dragon pokemon. In recent years the standing army of Ransei has decreased due to the lack of war, and many think that this lack of war has made many of its citizens complacent. Ransei currently has an alliance intact with the Orre Region, Non-aggression pacts with Mindal and Unova, Trade agreements with Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto, and Support to Sinnoh

Sinnoh Region-The Sinnoh region is a relatively new government, only recently leading a revolution to move from a monarchy to a democracy. Most look warily at this newly established government, seeing it as nothing more than a time bomb that when it goes off it would take out anyone near it. A few nations have lent support to it; the Ransei region and Orre region are the largest supporters of all of them. The Sinnoh military doctrine is to hit them with small but highly trained units. This works well normally except when pitted against more experienced veterans. Sinnoh's technology has advanced so much in recent years that most of the damage from the rebellion 50 years ago has been repaired; while other nations expand their technology military wise Sinnoh expands it in manufacturing and medicine. Sinnoh is farther north than the other nations; it is the closet nation to the unknown regions and is therefore often a stop for explorers and adventures on their expeditions.

Alliances-none, non-aggression pacts-Mindal, Unova, Support-Ransei, Orre, Johto, Hoenn Tense relations-Kanto

Kanto Region-The Kanto regions government is a parliament democracy, this region is known for its skilled and powerful trainers. Kanto has a varied and surprisingly diverse culture, as well as being home to the well-respected Prof. Samuel Oak. This region's close proximity to the Johto region makes them natural partners and allies. Kanto has the largest and most powerful economy, but they pour most of this wealth into deploying scout teams into the unknown region. This is one of the few reasons that they have not invaded Sinnoh the other being that Sinnoh is backed by some of the largest militaries in the world. Kanto's Military relies more on armor and drones than actual infantry. Kanto is secretly funding something in the Ransei region right under the nose of the current Emperor.

Alliances-Johto, Non-Aggression pacts-Mindal, Trade Agreements-Ransei, Unova, Hoenn, Orre, Tense Relations-Sinnoh

Orre Region-The Orre region is a republic that has had many troubles as of late. Most of these troubles have passed, but the troubles of the past have included shadow pokemon and the rise of Team Snag'em. This region's geography is to the east is a huge desert, to the north and west is a mountain range, the central area is a fertile plain, and to the south is the ocean. This land is known to contain no gyms affiliated with the pokemon league but has the legendary battle tower located in the center of the region. In the northern section of the mountain range is the battle gauntlet. The only gym is located in Phenac town, otherwise located in Phenac and Pyrite town are areas called coliseums. There is also a famous research facility located in the central plains. There seems to be strange things going on, some trainers have reported dangerous pokemon during their travels.

Alliances-Ransei, Non-Aggression pacts-Mindal, Trade Agreements-Hoenn, Kanto, Johto, Support given-Sinnoh, Tense relations-Unova

Unova Region-The region of Unova is the last monarchy in the known world today. They are a very independent nation who rarely asks for help, this alienates some of the other nations who believe that this makes them arrogant. Many people in this nation believe that they hold the only Reshiram and Zekrom, but the Ransei region disputes this and this has caused some friction in their relationship. Unova is known to have some of the top trainers in the world and is one of the most unstable nations in the world. Many different organizations have risen to try to take down the monarchy and replace it with something else, but the newest organization to rise does not seem to want to destabilize the government. This new organization's goal seems to be to free pokemon from the "Tyrannical" grasp of the trainer.

Alliances-Mindal, Non-aggression pacts-Ransei, Sinnoh, Trade Agreements-Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Tense Relations-Orre

Hoenn Region-This region is a democracy that is in the forefront of human pokemon rights. This region possesses some of the most powerful pokemon in the world. This land is a land of peace and prosperity; the people in this land are normally much richer than the other regions population. This region is one of the most stable in the whole world.

Alliances-none, Non-aggression pact-none, Trade agreements-Unova, Kanto, Johto, Ransei Mindal, Orre, Support to-Sinnoh, Tense relations-none

Mindal region-This region is ruled by a sultanate, the people of this land follow their own path and their own religion. Fiercely independent these people will fight to the end to protect their way of life. Their land is a huge desert dotted with cities located near life sustaining oasis. These lands are considered to be some of the most dangerous places in the world as these people are not welcoming to outsiders. The only other region they welcome here is The Ransei region which they see as a kindred spirit if a dangerous one.

Alliances-Unova, non-aggression pacts-Ransei, Orre, Sinnoh, Johto, Trade agreements-Hoenn, Tense Relations-none

Johto Region-The Johto region is a nearly inseparable ally of the Kanto region and is known as one of the largest sea trading region in the world. This region is a land ruled by many lords called magisters who follow a man elected for life known as the Archon, most of the time it follows the lead of the Kanto region, but as of late there has been much less harmony between the two nations.

Alliance-Kanto, Non-aggression pacts-none, Trade Agreements-Mindal, Hoenn, Unova, Ransei, Orre, Support to-Sinnoh, Tense Relations-none

The Unknown Region-This region is the unexplored areas of the world, there are whole regions undiscovered in this area as well as new and rare pokemon. The other nations often send expeditionary forces to explore this area in hopes of finding rare materials.

Legendary Pokemon

Zekrom (Ransei)-The original Zekrom and parent to all of the others, It is a shiny that will only respond to a member of the royal family

Reshiram (Ransei)-The original Reshiram and the parent to all of the others, it is a shiny that will only respond to a person who has a strong desire to protect someone they care about.

Rayquaza (Ransei)-This is a unique Rayquaza that is thought to have some connection to the royal family, it is jet black and will only respond to someone with a spirit as feral as its own.

Darkrai (Sinnoh)-A pokemon that causes and feeds off of the negative dreams of those around it. It would take a person of strong will to control this pokemon and not be driven insane.

Palkia (Sinnoh)-This pokemon is said to control space and is very rare, those lucky enough to see it are few and far between.

Dialga (Sinnoh)-This Pokemon is said to be able to control time and is a very dangerous opponent, to see it is to face one's own mortality. (There are also reports of this pokemon being spotted in Ransei.)

Regigigas (Sinnoh)-a pokemon said to have maneuvered the lands into their current position, this pokemon's feet can be mistaken for small mountains.

Zekrom (Unova)-The child of the original, this Zekrom is much easier to tame and more accessible than its parent pokemon. The only downside is that its weaker.

Reshiram (Unova)-The child of the original, this Reshiram is much easier to control than its parent pokemon. The only downside is it is weaker.

Cresselia (Sinnoh)-This pokemon is thought to be able to halt nightmares and implant peaceful dreams, only a gentle soul could gain the trust of this pokémon.

Suicune (Johto/Traveler)-this pokemon is known to make its home in the Johto region but it is known to travel the world to purify water.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-**The Unova Crisis (Phase 1)**

Anthony watched outside the window as the rain came down in waves listening as Lieutenant Gavorn droned on and on about the current situation in the region. They were located in the city of Nimbasa tracking down a criminal cartel for the Unovian government. He wasn't really paying attention to the lieutenant; he had heard the story a hundred times before. A group calling themselves Team Plasma was trying to free pokemon from the grasp of their trainers whether they liked it or not stating that to trainers pokemon were just fighting tools not friends or companions. He couldn't say they were wrong either; his people have used pokemon as tools of war to devastate their enemies for centuries. It was strange for Unova to have called them to help track down these criminals, they weren't on the greatest terms mainly due to their disagreements about which region could truly say that they possessed Zekrom and Reshiram.

"My lord, are you listening to me!?" Gavorn questioned angrily.

Anthony could understand his anger, he probably spent most of the day trying to perfect his speech to impress him and hopefully get a promotion for his supposed cleverness. A pity he was a pompous fool.

"No I'm not listening to your foolish babble, Gavorn" Anthony retorted.

"Foolish how ca…" Gavorn began to bluster before I cut him off.

"Because Gavorn you foolishly sent in frontline assault troopers," He stated calmly, "Instead of the assassin units placed under your command for this mission."

"How could you possibly know about them," accused Gavorn, "those forces were placed under my command by the Emperor himself."

"I am the Shogun you fool," He berated him, "nothing to do with the military ever reaches the Emperor without my knowledge." "When this mission fails Gavorn and it will, I will put you so far back in the ranks of the Imperial army you will never see the light of day again."

Gavorn was stunned. The look on his face was priceless; Anthony just smiled as he indulged himself in Gavorn's defeat. Not all fights were physical altercations. The Shogun knew Gavorn's pride would get the best of him and he would think that the enemy units were just disorganized rebels, but Anthony knew better than to underestimate a group like this. They were on a crusade and one of the most dangerous enemies he had ever found are people who call themselves crusaders, they would fight to the bitter end to see their dreams realized and they may have just missed the chance of not turning this operation into a massive blood bath due to one man's arrogance. Anthony would tear these little mice from their borrows even if it meant that he had to burn down this nation to do it, there is no cost to high for victory on the battlefield. These insurgents were a threat to every nation in the world and so he would not stop till their strongholds ran red with their blood.

"My lord surly you jest," Gavorn laughed like the high-born noble he was, "These people are just rats when compared to the might of the Imperial army, there is no chance that my soldiers have failed."

Anthony chuckled to himself softly at Gavorn's own stupidity, it was people like him that made him feel as if he should lead a rebellion to seize the throne early and eradicate the nobles. These people were not the warriors their nation was known for and many of today's nobles had not even seen combat and even fewer than that have the skill to lead a single squad of men in training maneuvers. As if destined by fate the intercom chimed signaling the return of the assault team. The doors to the conference room opened revealing four heavily armored soldiers that walked into the room and stood at attention, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Men tell the Shogun how you succeeded at your mission and that the enemy lies dead in a pool of blood," Gavorn ordered confident that his orders had been followed to the letter, and the cur was dead.

"We are sorry sir but the suspect escaped in the chaos of the park," The lead soldier stated, "We were unable to track him as there were too few spotters out in the field to keep track of him in the scramble."

The sight of Gavorn's face at this news will be one of the sweetest memories Anthony will probably ever have; Gavorn has been a thorn in his side since he took over as Shogun. To see him put in his place and shown that he is not as skilled a tactician as he thought, will forever be remembered by Anthony as turning point for this campaign.

"Well, Gavorn," Anthony chuckled, "looks like I'll be seeing you back in Ransei."

"What, you can't do this!" Shouted Gavorn, "I am the…"

Anthony struck Gavorn across the face for his insolence; he had no right to yell at the Shogun for it had been he that had failed his appointed task, even when everything was stacked in his favor.

"**You **are nothing Gavorn, nothing but trash," Anthony stated with forced calm "Guards get this scum out of my sight, and ship him back to the capital."

Anthony listened as Gavorn screamed about how they would all pay and that they would all be court-marshaled. A single man of the squad that had failed the mission still there apparently fearing the wrath that was sure to come, for some reason Anthony found this laughable.

Anthony turned towards the soldier and smiled a generally warm smile.

"Soldier, what is your name and rank?" questioned Anthony.

The soldier shifted nervously before answering "Conrad Vinson, Corporal, sir."

"You don't have to worry about punishment Corporal Vinson," Stated Anthony, "The failure is not yours but the lieutenant's."

The Corporal seemed to relax at this and be more at ease.

"I've new orders for you Corporal if you're up to them?" inquired Anthony.

"Ready and willing, sir," answered Conrad.

Smiling Anthony said "Good, I would like you to accompany your fellows and bring back Najil Burken,"

The soldier saluted, turned and walked out the door. Anthony stood their smiling relishing the thought that he was now fully in control of this mission. He would command from the battlefield personally, not from the safety of the command center like other commanders. He trusted only two people on the battlefield his partner Masamune and his second Najil Burken. He was the pride of Ransei, the Crown Prince, the Shogun, the future emperor, and the Wild Knight; he would back down from no enemy no matter how great he would see to it that these fools would pay for their insolence. The storm outside was beginning to abate so he walked outside to enjoy the lessening shower. The water was cool on his skin after the heat of the conference room. The rain splashed off of his steel plated armor. His armor was medieval with an oriental flare. It was made of plated steel, with shoulder pauldrons that the tips extended to about the elbows, the chest guard is made of two interlocking plates one on the chest the other on the abdomen, the upper piece extends into a steel neck guard which comes to a point at his chin, the lower plate was segmented into disks to allow for more flexibility, his arms were armored in several plates held together with leather straps, His gauntlets extended to just below his elbows, the hand part of his gauntlets were clawed, his legs were armored in a medieval plate style, his boots were plated leather, under all of this he had chainmail to add another lair of protection, and the final piece he had on was a strip of cloth that extended from his belt to about six inches of the ground this cloth adorned with symbols of the Ransei region. His hair was a dark brown and extended down his shoulders to a point, framing each side of his forehead are several strands of hair. He has striking gray eyes and wears spectacles. His face is often considered gentle, but those who know him personally know he is anything but. As he stood there feeling the rain run down his face wiping away the sweat that still clung to him from the stuffy conference room. He looked around and saw that there was no one else around and he grinned. He put his middle finger and his thumb into his mouth and whistled calling to his partner and oldest friend. He stood there waiting in the rain feeling how pleasant it was on his skin, he didn't turn when he heard the soft splash behind him.

"_You called your lordship" _a voice spoke from behind Anthony.

Anthony turned to see a white and black Lucario standing behind him.

"Welcome Masamune," Greeted Anthony, "What is the status report on your mission?"

The mission in question had been the one the soldiers had been on, Anthony had wanted his own eyes on the mission to see what was going on, so he sent his most trusted pokemon to oversee the mission.

"_They could have completed the objective if they had had more support,_" Stated Masamune calmly "_but even as undermanned as they were they put up a chase that any soldier could be proud of._"

Anthony smiled at his partner and cherished friend, Masamune, who would never lie to him, not even to spare his feelings.

"_Why do you choose to meet in these deserted locations?_" questioned Masamune.

"I don't need everyone thinking I'm insane or something," laughed Anthony.

"_Why would someone think you're mad?_" questioned Masamune, "_Your one of the brightest minds in the world._"

"Madness and genius are two sides of the same coin," answered Anthony, "and besides how many people do you see having a conversation with their pokemon."

Masamune shrugged his shoulders with a sigh.

"_You work too hard to have people respect your image_" sneered Masamune.

"You're ruining the beautiful weather Masamune," Anthony stated smiling, "What people think of me is useful."

"_How is this going to be useful?_" questioned Masamune.

"If I can hid my true disposition from other people I've a chance to turn the tables and seize victory from the jaws of defeat,"

"_If that is what you think, then I will respect it,_" Masamune stated.

"Masamune, I'm not doing this for myself," Anthony began.

"_Then who are you doing this for?_" questioned Masamune.

"I'm doing this for the one life that could be saved," answered Anthony looking skyward, "If I can be seen as a good person Unova may be willing to allow us to transport more of our forces here to engage the enemy or at the very least give me command of some of their forces."

"_You were always a dreamer,_" retorted Masamune grinning.

"Well there is no reason to be a pessimist like you," Anthony teased.

"So where are we heading after this debacle?" Masamune asked quickly changing the subject.

"A place called Driftveil City; they've apparently been having trouble with a much more aggressive cell of this terrorist group," Anthony stated with a loud yawn.

"You don't sound too worried about it," Masamune committed.

"Why should I be bothered by something currently out of my control," Anthony retorted.

They went back and forth like this till the rain stopped and the sun came out from behind the clouds. Anthony looked up and did something he rarely did; he smiled for no real reason.

"Masamune, the dawn is still far off but it will come, and when it does the dark dragon will again ride the sky into the flames of war.," Anthony whispered to his oldest and most trusted friend as he turned and strode back into the complex.

Masamune stood their looking at his commander trying to understand what he meant by the dark dragon, and what was this dawn he spoke of. It was at this moment that Anthony's words broke Masamune out of his thoughts.

"I wonder how my little brother is doing." Anthony wondered out loud, "the Orre region is not one of the safest regions after all."

"_He's more than likely all right,_" Masamune assured Anthony, "_After all he's your brother."_

"I hope your right Masamune," Anthony whispered looking towards the setting sun.

Here ends Chapter 1-**Unova Crisis (Phase 1)** I would appreciate feedback on this if you find you have the time because the feedback will affect how fast I write this. This story will take place from different perspectives and will tell a couple stories that will eventually find themselves woven into one final plotline. For those of you who have not noticed by now I'm extremely biased in my views. In my eyes I see the Ransei region as the best region in this world and will often depict them as the heroes of a story.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-**The Orre Crisis (Phase 1)**

He looked just like any other thirteen year old boy. He wore baggie blue cargo pants with a white t-shirt. He had brown curly hair, and blue gray eyes. He was of average height and weight, not much of a challenge the group thought. This kid should be easy prey for them but they didn't see the cloaked figures that seemed to be dogging the boys trail. The group figured that the boy was a rookie but they were wrong.

"Hey, you there stop," the leader of the gang shouted at the boy who turned to see the speaker. "How about a battle with me and my associates."

The boy thought for a moment, this could be a great opportunity to hone my skills, the more I train the closer I'll be to his level.

"Fine," the boy agreed "I'll play what are the rules."

"The rules are a three on one handicap," the man laughed, "If me and my associates win we'll take your pokemon"

"What if I win?" the boy inquired.

"Well if you win we'll make you a very wealthy young man" the laughed at his own brilliance, even if they somehow loss this boy was all alone and they could just take his pokemon by force.

"Fine then," the boy answered confident in his abilities and the fighting spirit of his pokemon.

His three opponents gathered before him and sent out their pokemon Metagross, Staraptor, and a Luxray. The boy thought for a moment which of his pokemon would be best suited for this battle for a few moments before sending out his pokemon.

"Go Espeon," the boy yelled and out of the shrubbery near the ravine wall came the pokemon.

They got ready for their battle the three men so sure of themselves, that this little boy would be so easily defeated.

"Espeon, Psychic" the young man ordered.

The Espeon's attack hit with such force and ferocity that the Metagross was flung across the battlefield into a tree, when it hit the ground it was knocked out.

"What the hell just happened!" the Metagross trainer screamed.

"You underestimated me like the fools you are," the young boy stated all merriment leaving his voice.

"Well you just caught us off guard, that's it," the Luxray trainer told him.

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that," the young man said coldly, "You thought I would be an easy target because I'm a kid right, well your wrong I am trained to fight against even the worse odds and emerge victorious."

"Well you maybe a skilled trainer but we still outnumber you and we're done playing this little game with you, we'll take what we want from you by force," the Staraptor trainer stated lunging at the young trainer with his pokemon flying alongside him, right beside him was the Luxray trainer with his partner. As they rushed the young man they did not notice the two men in dark robes who had stepped out from the shadows of the ravine and began moving with extreme speed to cut off the two attackers, behind them could be seen to canine pokemon.

"Arcanine use flamethrower!" roared one of the robed men, "Target the Luxray trainer."

"Mightyena use Hyperbeam," the second robed man shouted, "Target the Staraptor trainer."

The attacks hit their respective targets with tremendous effect the two opposing trainers were brought down screaming in terrible pain by the two attacks their pokemon panicking at this sudden development and fleeing, leaving their trainers to the wraith of these two newcomers. The boy looked completely heartbroken at this development.

"Ahhh, you two ruined my fun," the boy grumbled.

"My lord you should know better than to wander off on your own," the man partnered with the Arcanine barked ignoring the groaning from the man who had just been burned by his pokemon.

"Really now I'm thirteen, my older brother was off leading assaults on bandit dens when he was my age," the boy whined.

"Lord Colton your brother is a special case," the man with the Mightyena partner retorted calmly as he closed his cellphone

"Did you get a hold of the forward base?" the first man asked the first man curtly.

"Yeah I did and they'll be here in about five minutes," the second man answered.

All this time as they discussed the bandits the Metagross trainer was sneaking away after he returned his pokemon to its ball, all three of the Warriors had their backs him, and all three were deeply into their conversation. The man thought he was going to make it away scot free until something very strange happened.

"Espeon use Confusion on the coward," Colton ordered his Espeon without even looking at the bandit.

His Espeon launched its attack with pinpoint accuracy, throwing the man into the side of the rock face where he fell unconscious.

"My lord you have come a long way from the little boy who would cry when your brother would leave," the Mightyena warrior told him.

"What's the point of crying when you know he's still going to go," Colton told them, "He loves going to the unknown regions and besides he always bring back the coolest stories when he comes back."

"That's very mature of you my lord," the Arcanine warrior told him.

"God don't tell me that, you make me sound so old," whined Colton.

"Yeah, and we wouldn't want our lord to feel like he's old enough to get out of being punished," snickered the Mightyena warrior.

"Wait what about punishment?" Colton questioned.

"Well my lord you snuck out of the encampment, disobeyed orders given to us by your elder brother, and you engaged people you clearly knew were outlaws," The Arcanine trainer stated gruffly moving to sit on a rock next to the ravine wall.

"Great my brother finds out and I'm in the dog house again," Groaned Colton.

"Well it could be worse," The Mightyena trainer stated.

"How could it be worse Gustav?" Colton questioned

"Well you could have to report to Lady Najil for one," Gustav chuckled, "Don't you agree Sven."

"Yea," Sven stated, "She'd have you running laps around the perimeter of the city."

"Please don't even say stuff like that," Colton said looking slightly pale.

"Why just because that's what she normally does to soldiers who disobey the shogun," Laughed Gustav.

They went back and forth like this all of them laughing and joking about supposed punishments they had received from either their shogun or lady Najil. The captured outlaws had already been picked up but they still sat talking about their experiences. Though Colton had seemed angry he had counted on Gustav and Sven following him, they were his personal bodyguards, and had been chosen by his older brother to protect him. His older brother was the only person he trusted completely in the world. While others would try anything to curry favor with the world's government, his elder brother would not let anyone or anything compromise his personality. It was this that won people to his cause he was blunt and would always state things as he saw them not as what other's wanted him to say.

"Your brother is a brave man," Sven said a serious look entering his eyes, "He has threatened to something that has never been thought of before."

"Yes I know after all it takes a brave man to become the Emperor," I commented lightly.

"He plans on doing something that is very dangerous," Gustav whispered quietly, "He plans to reshape the empire to his Ideals."

"What do you mean by that?" Colton questioned them both, but they said no more about what his older brother had planned.

"We should start heading back to the camp don't you think?" Gustav inquired to Sven.

"Yeah, we should get back before dark," Sven stated getting up from the rock he had been using as a chair.

"Wait what about my brother!?" the Colton yelled to them.

Without turning around or slowing his pace Sven answered, "He is preparing to throw open the gates of hell and step through to the abyss on the other side."

With these cryptic words Sven had disappeared around the bend leaving Colton standing their perplexed and Gustav grinning.

"What the hell was that about Gustav?" Colton questioned his other bodyguard.

"You wanted him to tell you what your brother had planned but you did not state you wanted it to be anything but cryptic," Gustav answered turning to follow Sven around the bend.

Now Colton was left alone to ponder his thoughts and wonder what his brother was planning. He hoped and prayed it was nothing reckless as his brother was known for doing when he became desperate.

"Nobunaga please protect my brother from whatever danger he's walking into," Colton prayed to his ancestor, "Allow him to continue his work as shogun with pride and honor and allow him to eventually take his rightful place as the emperor."

He did not know whether his ancestor would answer his prayers but still he prayed for his brother's safety, his brother was the shogun, the future emperor and the light that had brought Ransei into its current age of prosperity. Many compared him to the Hero of Ransei another of their ancestors but his brother considered himself closer to Nobunaga the man who had nearly conquered all of Ransei believing that the end justified the means. Colton looked up at the sky to see the first stars twinkling in the sky. How long had it been since he and his brother had sat as children on the walls of the citadel looking at the stars? He missed him; he would not deny that it had been about five years since he had had a decent conversation with his brother. His brother had given him his first pokemon an Eevee, which he had then helped train and evolve into an Espeon. He had been a tough instructor but it had made Colton into the skilled and powerful trainer he was today. Colton turned and walked away smiling knowing that no matter what happened his brother would continue to fight as he always had and for the same dream. His brother would see Ransei returned to his former glory.

"Good luck brother," Colton whispered catching up to Gustav and Sven, "and stay safe."

Here ends Chapter 2-**The Orre Crisis (Phase 1). **I'm sorry if I seemed a little snobby during the character stage but this is my first story and I'm trying very hard to get it 100% correct. For those of you who skipped the character page Anthony is the shogun, his little brother is Colton, and Najil is the captain of the royal guard. I'm sorry that I did not explain that this story is taking place in modern times. I will not be able to post often due to my lack of a decent internet source that is easily accessible, but I do hope people will continue to check in even if they don't comment because I'm having more fun than I thought I would. Have a good day.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-**Ransei (The call to action)**

The Aurora citadel was always awe inspiring to see in the setting sun. It had been a couple of days since Gavorn had arrived back in utter disgrace and the call for aid had come from the shogun. A call she was desperate to answer but that the shogun's uncle would not let her answer. She was a young women wearing white plated steel chest plate with a cloth undershirt, she also wore a sturdy white cloth battle kama, white steel leg plating and white steel boots. A kama is like the lower part of a dress but with a triangular piece cut out of the front from the bottom to the top. She had platinum blond hair that she often kept in a braided pony tail, she is often called the most beautiful woman in all of Ransei, and her eyes are a deep emerald green. She was walking along the path towards the keep of the citadel not noticing the increased amount of guardsmen patrolling the perimeter of the inner wall of the citadel.

"So Najil you wish to go to the aid of the shogun?" came the snide question of a young boy.

"What do you want Lord Jacob?" Najil inquired coldly it was common knowledge that she disliked the boy.

"I wish to know why you want to aid my foolish cousin," Jacob answered a mock smile on his face.

"Be careful what you say about the shogun," Najil threatened, "or you may soon regret it."

"You should be careful of who you threaten Guard captain," Jacob threatened back, "because things will change here and your precious shogun won't always be around to protect you or the weak peasants.

Najil was enraged, how dare this foolish boy threaten the shogun, he needed to be put in his place, and if no one else would she would. She was getting ready to wipe that smug look off his face when someone behind her called out.

"Najil, I know you want to beat the tar out of him but he's not worth it," The person behind her called out.

She turned to see a young man dressed in blue jeans, black and red sneakers, and a hooded green sweatshirt. All of the articles of his clothing looked well-worn but also well cared for. Walking next to him was a Typhlosion.

"Johnathan you didn't hear what he said about the shogun," Najil stated angrily

"Yeah I didn't but he always says the same thing about his cousin doesn't he," Johnathan said a slight smile on his face.

"What do you want peasant?" Jacob rudely inquired.

"Well aren't we a rude little boy," Johnathan said smirking, "you would think you'd have learned your lesson by now wouldn't you."

"I could beat you with both hands tied behind my back!" Jacob yelled.

"Well Lord Jacob if memory serves me he beat you easily the last time you two fought," Najil commented civilly.

"That was before this is now," Jacob shouted his face reddening in anger.

"Well I'm sorry to rain on your parade but two days of loafing around won't let you beat me," Johnathan taunted the boy.

"I wasn't loafing around!" Jacob screamed, "I was out training my mind."

"You can't train what you don't have," Johnathan stated simply trying to goad Jacob into attacking.

"You're just a filthy muckraking peasant!" Jacob screamed finally losing his cool, "You are nothing compared to me."

"You're right Jacob I am nothing compared to you," Johnathan said a smile still on his face, "but then again why would I want to be something when compared to a whiny brat."

"Why you filthy, low born, son of a bit-" Jacob began before he was quickly silenced.

Johnathan had spun in place to heel kick the brat in the face and as his foot connected a loud crack could be heard throughout the courtyard as his nose was broken. The brat fell to the ground unconscious his blood gushing from his nose and mouth where some of his teeth had been broken.

"Johnathan are you fricking crazy," Najil screamed in a slight panic, "You just assaulted a member of the royal family."

"He had it coming," Snarled Johnathan all pretense of civility gone from his voice, "This dumbass needed someone to put him in his place."

"You were the one who told me he wasn't worth it you fricking idiot!" Najil stated in a panic.

"He wasn't worth you getting in trouble," Johnathan stated simply, "But I'm just a simple peasant and have no real power."

It was at this moment that they heard the tramp of heavy armored boots and the shouts of the royal guard. In a matter of seconds the courtyard was full of royal guards and soldiers. Johnathan looked over towards the battlements to see several diplomats standing there.

"Lady Najil what the hell happened to Lord Jacob," one of the guards asked.

"H-h-he was…," Najil started before staring pleadingly at Johnathan.

"I attacked him," Johnathan stated without much emotion.

"Why would you attack Lord Jacob?" the guard questioned.

"If I said it was because he was a little snot how much trouble could I get in?" Johnathan questioned his small grin returning.

"You'd be arrested and sent to the dungeon," the guard sighed.

"You don't even know the full story," Najil stated coldly, "Yet you would threaten a friend of the shogun."

"It doesn't matter he attacked a member of the royal family," the guard stated.

They argued back and forth for about a half hour while the young lord was taken to medical not noticing that an older diplomat had come down from the battlements. As the old woman stood there a much younger girl could be seen behind her staring at the standoff between the royal guards and their captain. Neither party noticed the two standing there until the old woman cleared her throat.

"Uh…Oh Miss Warrick and Miss Windrust," the guard stated with a slight bow, "I do not mean to be rude but what do you want."

"What I want is to know why you're defending this foul boy?" Miss Warrick questioned with clear disdain.

"This boy is a member of the royal family," answered the guard, "we are honor bound to protect him."

"Aren't you also honor bound to defend the shogun's honor?" the young Miss Windrust questioned.

"Yes but what has that to do with it?" the guard inquired.

"This boy slandered the shogun," Miss Warrick barked with clear anger, "He also insinuated harm would come to him."

"Well then Miss Warrick what did he say?" The guard questioned.

"He called your shogun a fool," Miss Warrick answered lightly; "He also stated that the shogun would not always be around to protect the people."

The guard was shocked, he knew that the shogun and Jacob disliked each other to the point of actually having people on the lookout for the other so they could avoid each other, but to make threats on the others life even this veiled one was unheard of.  
"What would you have me do?" The guard captain asked exasperated, "He still must be punished."  
"Well why don't you exile him until the emperor can decide," Miss Windrust commented.

"Oh, just where would he go if we exiled him, Miss Windrust?" The guard questioned.

"Send him with the captain to aid your shogun," Miss Windrust answered.

"That mission hasn't been sanctioned by the regent," the guard retorted.

"But it has been requested by the shogun himself," Miss Warrick commented, "and as such has a higher priority than the regent's requests."

"The regent will be very angry if we go against the orders he set," the guard stated.

"Permission to speak sir?" another guard asked the lead guard.  
"Granted," the lead guard answered.

"In my personal opinion not sending reinforcements to the shogun is not a smart move," the second guard began, "Just look at what he did to Gavorn."

"Gavorn was a fool who thought he knew more that those above him," the lead guard barked to his subordinate.

"Well isn't that what the regent is doing," a third guard retorted, "ignoring a direct call for aid from the shogun."

"Exactly," a third diplomat stated coming down from the wall, "So if you don't wish to end up like Gavorn you should allow Lady Najil the ability to go to his aid."

"Master Starkraven I know that it is your nation in need," the lead guard began, "but there is protocol that must be followed for reinforcements."

"He sent the override so he could receive his reinforcements ASAP," Najil shouted at the lead guard, "Or did our regent with hold that bit of information from you."

The lead guard was stunned, why would he override reinforcement protocol, and if he did why would the regent with hold that information. Could the rumors about the regent be true, there were rumors flying around the capital that the regent was planning something and many thought it was an attempt on the imperial throne, but would he really be that reckless. The three most powerful people of the empire were out of the capital but still maintained a presence through their retainers. The shogun was in Unova apparently under stress, Lord Colton was dealing with unrest in the allied nation of Orre, and the Emperor was in Dragnor investigating newly discovered ruins there that are thought to be the true resting place of Nobunaga. Nobunaga had had several tombs built for him so only his immediate family knew where he and the location of certain legendary pokemon were kept. What could he do, a member of the royal family had been assaulted but it had apparently been provoked, reinforcements to the shogun were apparently being denied not because of protocol but out of spite, and the only person who could truly act without repercussions was away on an archeological dig. He had to make a descion now and he knew that no matter what descion he made he would make powerful enemies.

"I do not know what the regent is thinking but what he is doing goes against what the people of Ransei stand for," the lead guard stated, "We never leave any ally to fend for themselves when the call to arms is issued, it has been this way since we first became a nation."

"So you'll allow us to go to the shogun's aid?" Johnathan questioned surprise coloring his face.

"Yes as long as you're willing to face punishment for your crimes on your return," the guard stated.

"I'll be ready just, make sure you have a comfy set of handcuffs for my return," Johnathan stated turning to walk towards the gate.

"Lady Najil, since this is a high priority mission I believe that you should take the airship," the lead guard stated grimly.

"It's still docked?" Najil asked shocked.

"It refused to leave without the requested reinforcements," the lead guard sighed, "You better catch up to Johnathan before he gets into more trouble."

"Your right," Najil stated turning towards the gathered diplomats, "thank you for supporting the shoguns call for aid."

"Don't worry about it," Master Starkraven said with a small wave, "and besides that whelp had it coming."

"Don't you have an airship to catch," Miss Warrick commented dryly, "Wouldn't want you to keep the shogun waiting, now would we."

Najil nodded before turning to catch up with Johnathan. She ran through the city gazing at the wonderful buildings. By the times she caught up to him they had arrived at the hanger, and there sat the airship Genesis. The airship was a marvel capable of housing an entire division, air support, or to be armed for fire support. The Genesis was a hybrid in that it housed a battalion of infantry, several attack and transport helicopters, a small amount of armor support, and minor air to ground attack capibiltys. The loading ramps were down as troops and supplies were loaded onto the Genesis. A single soldier was directing the process from the outside but Najil suspected that there were several other soldiers directing it from the inside. As she and Johnathan approached the soldier turned and saluted.

"Corporal Vinson reporting for duty," The soldier stated still holding the salute, "By your presence am I to understand that we've been given permission to move out."

"Yes we have," Najil stated, "but we'll be having an extra man onboard."

"Sir," Vinson saluted turning to Johnathan.

"Please don't salute me," Johnathan stated a small smile on his face, "I'm not military personnel I'm just going to help my friends."

"We'll be ready to leave in an hour," Vinson stated, "Please board and one of the officers will show you to your quarters."

Najil nodded, turned and boarded the airship with Johnathan in tow. They were quickly led to their chambers where they set out their belongings. Najil set out a communicator, a digital map and a laptop. In Johnathan's quarters he set out a worn map of the known world with many pinhole marks in it as well as a pin in the Unova region, a spyglass, and an old broadsword. They had brought all their bonded pokemon with them, as well as the last five of their shogun, and they were not the only warriors to. There were about a dozen warriors besides them aboard the Genesis going to the aid of the shogun, who had only brought non-warrior soldiers with him. They met outside their rooms to go over the ship and find their respective partners and before they knew it the airships engines came to life and the airship began to move out of the hanger towards the Unova region. It would be a couple days before they arrived at the Unova coast and about one more to reach the rendezvous location at Driftveil City. Hopefully they reached it before anything happened; this delay could be dangerous for the shogun if he got into trouble or before his other five pokemon got bored and tried to entertain themselves by causing mischief. They didn't know which would be worse.

Here ends Chapter 3-**Ransei (The call to action)** I hope the people reading my story like it and for those wondering why it's rated M it's rated this due to blood, minor gore, and foul language found later in the story. Thank you to those who have read this so far. I've forgotten to state this earlier but pokemon is owned by Nintendo except for the OC's on the character page which are owned by me.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-**The Unova Crisis (Enroute to Driftveil City)**

The hum of the engine was heard throughout the compartment of the IFV transport. The shogun and his soldiers were on their way to Driftveil city which was about twelve leagues away. They could have made it there during the night but the shogun would prefer to reach it during the day so he and his men could use a good night sleep before the conflict that the shogun was sure would happen. They had camped in a small glade just off of the road where fifty single man tents were pitched along with four parked Ransei IFV Transports. One of the transports was running the low hum coming from the engine signaling that it had not shifted to drive. Inside it was the shogun communicating with his father in Dragnor, since this was such a long distance communication he knew that he would have to boost the output with the equipment on the transport, and he also needed the scrambler so he could speak to his father in private. He was waiting for his father to clean up from the excavation of the ruins at Dragnor. Anthony sat there waiting for his father to reappear in the monitor.

"Well I'm back," The Emperor stated a broad smile on his face.

He had slicked back brown hair that was streaked with grey despite his young age. His face was angular with sharp grey eyes and a hooked nose. Anthony had more of his mother in his face but he had his father's eyes. His father was wearing simple work cloths not the extravagant robes he was often seen wearing in the imperial capital.

"Was there something you wished to talk about?" the Emperor questioned.

"Yes there is something I wish to talk about," the shogun answered, "I feel that our dear regent is reluctant to send me the reinforcements I've requested."  
"Really and why is that?" Emperor David questioned the smile fading from his lips because it was a serious offense to accuse a member of the royal family of pretty much anything.

"I believe that my dear uncle is up to something," Anthony stated sadly, "Something that is more than likely illegal."

"Really something illegal," Anthony's father sighed, "Do you have any proof?"

"Not at the moment," Anthony sighed, "But my instincts tell me he's plotting something and my instincts are rarely wrong."

"Look if it bothers you that much I'll look into him," David stated with a sigh, "You're not the only person who's been complaining about him."

"Thank you Father," Anthony sighed with relief, "but enough about that how are things going with the excavation?"

"It's going good," Anthony's father laughed, "but it seems as if someone has already visited it and claimed some of artifacts already."

"Well what can I say I've always had a love of antiquities," Anthony sighed shrugging, "and besides you would have just put them into the vault."

"Oh and what have you done with them?" David questioned a small smile on his face.

"Well the tomes, I've set about translating them, the maps I've used to locate several of the regions in the Unknown Region that were once controlled by the empire during the time of Emperor Hiro and Nobunaga but contact was lost due to an uprising led by Kotaro, and I've located several documents that hint at the location of four pokemon of very historical significance to the Empire."

"Wait…you mean to say you've found their location?" David questioned his son with disbelief in his voice.

"I've found the location of three of the four but not where those locations are exactly,"

"Well where are they located?"

"Reshiram is located in a place called the Cave of Truth which is said to be located somewhere in Ignis but I've been there many times and never seen anything like what the texts describe."

"Well what do the texts describe."  
"A cave with giant metal doors blocking the entrance, inscribed on the doors are the words the, truth of one's heart shall bring close to the long darkness."

"Wow not much detail who wrote this section?"

"Hideyoshi, who as it says in most of the other texts were more about action and less about writing things down."

"What about the other pokemon?"

"Well Arceus is said to be located in a place called the Infinity tower which is located in Dragnor."

"I'm guessing that it's not the Citadel tower."

"You'd be right, it's said that the Infinity tower reaches to the stars and only he who unites all seventeen regions will gain the chance to meet this pokemon."

"Wait… does that mean that the regions aren't united?"

"More than likely father…I'm sorry."

"It's ok… what's the last pokemon location you've discovered the location of?"

"The Rayquaza."

"You've discovered the Location of Nobunaga's Rayquaza!?"

"Yes, it's located somewhere in the Draken forest, and against all odds I can't find it."

"Well that's shocking you've been playing in that forest since you could out run guard."

"It's strange though father even though I've been into that forest I've never reached its heart."

"Well the heart of the forest is a dangerous place."

"I know….Do you have any other questions father."

"Was there nothing about Zekrom?"

"There was but I haven't finished translating the documents completely yet."

"I see…I have an off topic question for you."

"What is it father?"

"Well lately you've been saying how there are too few trainers who put up enough of a fight for your taste so I was thinking about reinstating the Ransei Challenge."

"Well how would that affect me I'm not a warlord?"

"Well do you remember Lord Saiku?"

"The lord of Dragnor, yes I remember him why do you ask?"

"Well he is stepping down and as he has no heirs I asked him who he would recommend taking over… He picked you."

"Wait…he picked me as the heir to Dragnor?"

"Yes and if you should accept and the Ransei Challenge be reinstated you would only face the strongest trainers and warriors in the world."

"What kind of self-respecting warrior would turn down the chance to face the strongest people in world… I'll accept."

"I will inform Saiku that you've accepted…just think you'll have complete access to the ruins."  
"Yeah I will."

They continued their conversation about how they would bring about the reemergence of the Ransei Challenge not realizing how late their conversation was taking them. A knock on the doors broke them out of their conversation.

"My lord, you must cut your conversation with your father short to conserve fuel," came a voice close to a growl from outside the transport.

"Thank you for reminding me," Anthony thanked the voice.

"I take it that was Masamune?" David asked.

"Yes," Anthony answered.

"Is your ability affecting your ability to cope with the stress?"

"It depends on the number and type of pokemon around but yes I'm coping."

"So certain types of pokemon cause more stress than others…could you tell me some?"

"Namely the rodents, there friggen chatterboxes, and there's normally more than one."

"I see your gift to understand all pokemon languages seems more of a curse sometimes my son."

"It is quite stressful at times but it gives me a near constant advantage in battle due to me not needing technology to get the same effect."

"I should let you go my boy…we'll talk later,"

"Bye father,"

With that the shogun disconnected from the monitor and turning off the transport and stepping out into the cool, crisp night air. He looked around and took in the sight of the heavily armored Ransei soldiers sitting around campfires, playing cards, or just simply talking to one another. He looked over and saw Masamune standing next to one of the transports starring at the starry night sky. Anthony approached his partner till he stood by him and looked skyward.

"How long has it been Masamune?" Anthony questioned.

"How long since what, sir?" Masamune asked confused.

"How long has it been since we've just gazed at the night sky?"

"I believe we haven't just looked at the stars for five years now,"

"It's sad…I've neglected everything I'm fighting for, my family, my friends, and my people."

"You've not neglected anyone sir,"

"I've not had a decent face to face conversation with my brother in five years, I've not helped Johnathan with his search, and I've ignored the people's cry of outrage over my uncles indiscreet power grabs,"

"My lord not many people will understand your motives or your methods but in the end they will have to accept it,"

"Hahahahahahahaha…Masamune where would I be without your support,"

"You'd probably be in the same position my lord but just not as stylish,"

"Masamune…your like family to me you know,"

"I know sir,"  
"You're like a brother to me Masamune,"

"I know my lord,"

"Masamune you need to quit being so formal,"

"My lord I have to be so formal to make up for you being so informal,"

"Haha…It's good to have you around Masamune,"

"It's what I'm here for comic relief and to always watch your back…My lord I have a question if may?"

"Masamune we've known each other all of our lives so for the umpteenth just call me Anthony and you may ask your question."

"Why did you not bring the rest of your pokemon with you?"

"It would have been difficult to transport them along with the forty soldiers in the transports,"

"You could've just put them into a pokeball,"

"Masamune unlike other people to the people of Ransei you are not pets but equals,"

"But still it would make us easier to transport,"

"It doesn't matter about simplicity Masamune your citizens of Ransei with all the rights and privileges that everyone else has Masamune,"

"My lord not everyone in Ransei agrees with this,"

"Well who cares what my uncle and his followers think Masamune,"

"I'm sorry my lord I know you value the well-being of pokemon as much as that of humans but your people are one of the few to take the step to extend citizenship to the pokemon of your nation,"

"Well ignorance and stupidity will never go out of fashion Masamune,"

"Your uncle and his children are sure signs of this fashion,"

"Well that's the only fashion they have,"

"I know have you seen how they've dressed lately,"

"Yes I have, I've seen runaway criminals with a better fashion sense,"  
Anthony sighed feeling the sense of brotherhood he had with few others, to him Masamune more like family to him than some of his actual family. He was also more at home on a battlefield or on his way to one but there was one thing that always made him return home every year, the Hero's Festival and this would be the first year he wouldn't be able to attend it personally.

"Masamune can you believe that this'll be the first year we'll miss the festival,"

"Well it wasn't even worth it for the competition,"  
"I guess you're right, the only people who can put up a real fight at the festival we've known for years, and the fact that foreign fighters are rarely allowed to attend really didn't help things. Well I plan on holding a celebration after we're done in Driftveil and hey I can play my sitar for the anthem," Anthony stated a small smile on his lips.

"Wait you mean you play sitar I always thought you were killing a Persian," Masamune joked.

"Oho aren't you funny and what instrument do you play,"

"Well I play the harp,"

"Wait…you actually play the harp?"

"What you didn't know, I've had to find some way to spend my time since their haven't been any opponents of note to fight,"

"Tell me about it I've spent my days playing Go,"

"Wow you play games while everyone else is doing something constructive,"  
"Hey it helps keep my mind sharp and focused,"

"Well mister sharp and focused how do you suppose you're going to feed all these soldiers for your little celebration,"

"Well we'll just have purchase to purchase food in Driftveil,"

"Oh really and where will set up a celebration for fifty plus people,"

"Don't know…anywhere we haven't turned into rubble trying to tear apart Team Plasma,"

"Really and how do you plan on cooking said food or entertaining said fifty plus soldiers,"

"Well nothing beats the fire pit for cooking and I was thinking of having a tournament,"  
"How do you plan on doing that you're the only warrior here,"

"They won't do it with pokemon they'll do it the old fashion way man versus man,"  
"What hand to hand?"

"That along with sword fighting… their armor should hold up no problem,"

"Sounds interesting… hope we don't need a permit,"

"We'd better not I'm planning on using fireworks to keep them entertained,"

"Ah good old fireworks but it might just be cheaper to buy the materials and construct them ourselves I mean how different are fireworks from explosives,"

"I suppose Goto could build something but he has a knack for making things more dangerous than they need to,"  
"Well your right about that sir he can't make a sandwich without at least one thing blowing up,"

"I keep forgetting to ask him if his eyebrows have grown back yet,"

"I don't think they have,"  
"If we do have him make the fireworks I'll have to remind him we don't want to maim anyone…we can't risk being sued again,"

"I still don't know how he packed that much C4 into that damned pokeball,"

"It was still pretty cool though,"

"It was the other guys fault too, he should have listened,"

"We told him he shouldn't touch it but nooooo he had to touch…idiot,"

"People are stupid…What it's true,"

"I know my friend I just can't wait for the battle and the party afterwards,"

They went back and forth like this for hours laughing and having a good time as they always did before battle for if all went according to plan they would enter Driftveil silently to catch their quarry by surprise and with only a minimal amount of bloodshed. The insurgents of Team Plasma that were trying to destabilize the Unovian government would soon find out what it meant to face an elite Ransei assault ops unit. Anthony just hoped he and his men survived if something went wrong he had so much to look forward to, so many more adventures to yet experience, and so much to give to his people.

Here ends Chapter 4-**The Unova Crisis (Enroute to Driftveil City). **Thank you to those who've read this far into my story. I'm going to postponing this story indefinitely to do research on this game so I can attempt to add more details. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo.


	6. Info Chapter 1

Information Chapter 1-Ransei region general Information

Empire of Ransei founding date-1409

Current date-2013

The Ransei challenge is a challenge to follow the path of the Hero of Ransei, Emperor Hiro's rise to power and how he united Ransei. You must first take on the current warlord of Aurora and his/her warriors. Then you may move to challenge the warlord of Ignis and his/her warriors. If you lose to Ignis you must return to Aurora and again face the warriors of that region, if you at any time lose to the Aurora warriors you are booted from the challenge and must wait a year to try again. If you beat the Ignis warriors you then may challenge either Greenleaf or Fontaine if you lose to one of them move back to Ignis, and if you win challenge the last city. You will then be able to challenge Violight, Chrysalia, and Pugilis. If you lose to any of them move back to a city you've defeated and challenge the warriors there this is what always happens when you lose. You may then move to challenge either Terrera or Illusio. When you beat one other will count as defeated. You will then have access to the cities of Avia, Cragspur, Viperia, and Yaksha. After these three cities you will be able to advance to the cities of Valora, Nixtorm, and Spectra. After this you will be able to go to the fortress city of Dragnor which was once controlled by Nobunaga. If you are able to defeat the warriors of Dragnor you can return to Aurora to face the Current Emperor and if you defeat him and the warriors he commands you will win an amazing and rare prize but is you lose you'll be eliminated from the Ransei challenge and have to wait a year to reenter. To challenge the Emperor is completely optional. You may only access the facilities of a city when you've captured it. Wild Pokemon are known to appear in certain areas of the cities such as farms, parks, caves, mountains, crystal islands, and Ravines. Warning: If you should be forced back to one of your captured cities one of the uncaptured cities may send warriors to aid the warriors of that city. Example: you're attacking Fontaine but lose and are forced back to Ignis. When you face The Ignis warriors they may have warriors from Greenleaf or/and Fontaine in their ranks to aid them in battle.

The rules for a Ransei Battle are quite similar to a regular battle. The team to lose all its pokemon first or surrender loses. The differences are that there are one to six warriors/trainers per team on the battle field at once. Each person is limited to one pokemon each. Warriors are restricted to using their abilities once per battle. If a pokemon is withdrawn from battle it is counted as a personal withdraw and that person is eliminated. Some moves are changed or banded from participation. To physically attack the trainers or warriors is forbidden and if done the offender will permanently be eliminated from the challenge. Competitors are limited to one item use per battle.

Ransei tourist information-The Ransei region uses rare or precious metals as their currency and therefore do not readily accept pokedollors. The three metals used in their currency are iron, silver, and gold forged into small coins.

The currency exchange rate is as follows-

1 Iron=5 Poke

1 Silver=5 Iron=15 Poke

1 Gold= 10 Silver= 50 Iron= 150 Poke

The people of Ransei have a zero tolerance policy for foreigner's criminal activity. When a foreigner is found to have committed a crime and found guilty the punishment is always to be permanently banned from entering Ransei controlled lands. There are seventeen different sectors of the Ransei homeland that are divided between 18 Warlords. These areas are then divided into smaller districts that are controlled by that are controlled by people selected by the warlord called governors. The first warrior is the leader of all the others and is the Emperor and resides in the Imperial Citadel located in Aurora. The Emperor is responsible for federal laws while the local warlords are responsible for city laws. Aurora as the Imperial capital is home to a warlord and the Emperor. Depending on the Warlord will affect the types of laws and which are enforced more than others. You can tell what Warlord you're dealing with by the color of the arresting soldier's armor which is colored after their cities banners. Ransei does not have civilian police force so they use the local defense garrison as their police force.

Ransei Law enforcement and Soldier Guide-

City Enforcement Armor color

Aurora High White

Ignis Average Red

Greenleaf Average Dark Green

Fontaine Average Dark Blue

Violight High Yellow

Chrysalia Low Light Green

Pugilis High Light brown

Illusio High Light Purple

Terrera High Dark red with brown accents

Avia High Light blue

Cragspur Average Dark Brown

Yaksha High Black with Red accents

Viperia Average Pink with Purple accents

Valora High Silver

Spectra High Dark Purple

Nixtorm High Light Blue with Dark Blue accents

Dragnor Highest Black with Dark Purple accents

Royal Family Highest White with Gold accents

Imperial army High Black with Gold Accents 

Warning: Imperial and Dragnor Defense garrison forces are tasked with protecting some of the most important people in the empire and will not stop pursing suspects even if they enter another Warlords Sector.

Information Index: Warrior-A Warrior is an individual who can create a mental link with his pokemon, they can therefore communicate with their bonded pokemon with their minds. They do not use pokeballs to contain their pokemon as bonded pokemon are considered citizens of Ransei. Each warrior has an ability called a warrior skill that can change the flow of battle, what this ability is depends on their skill, place in society, and that warriors own evolution level. Warriors are capable of evolving like their pokemon if certain conditions are met. Most warriors can only evolve to a rank two warrior only the most powerful of warriors can achieve a rank three. Rank three warriors are rare but extremely powerful and should be avoided. When a warrior evolves their appearance, warrior skill, and states may change. Warriors have much more influence over their pokemon than normal trainers. These influences include combat ability, personality, and their states. If a warrior proves that they are capable they may be promoted to warlord and be allowed to lead other warriors or soldiers into combat, be put in charge of a sector, and be allowed to lead missions into the unknown region. Warriors are often stronger than normal trainers due to them being raised and trained in harsher environments. Ransei is the place where warriors first appeared and are quite common. All warriors born in other regions can trace their bloodline back to the Ransei region. Warning: There are groups of Warriors that roam the world without a warlord looking for a challenge, face these individuals at your own risk because they are beyond the control of the empire once they leave the shores of Ransei.

Information Index: Hero's Festival- This is a month long festival held every year in Ransei to celebrate the unification of Ransei under Emperor Hiro aka the Hero of Ransei. The festival is technically held in Emperor Hiro's home town of Aurora, there are minor festivals are held throughout Ransei. The Main festival is fills the capital with traveling merchants, wandering warriors returning home to celebrate, a huge city wide battle tournament, a massive two hundred pokemon city wide brawl, games, attractions, side shows, and some of the best chiefs in the world. This festival can become quite crazy as thousands of Ransei citizens return home from all over the world. It is not uncommon for those Ransei citizens that can't get home to hold small but often rowdy celebrations. It is said that even ten miles out of range of the capital that the Ransei national anthem. Warning: The people of Ransei do not take kindly to those who would disturb their revels as they rarely celebrate anything and this is the only time when their permitted to drink freely.

Information Index: The People-The people of Ransei are a tight knit group who readily give themselves for the better of the nation. They are a people of tradition as well as advancement. Ransei has only suffered invasion by a foreign power twice and both times the invaders have been repulsed. The reason for this is that nearly all Ransei citizens are trained to fight so the standing army of Ransei is only a small fraction of their actual military strength. The Ransei people's loyalties are difficult to sway once they've been given but they will nearly always choose to support one of their own people over anyone else.

Information Index: The Royal Family-The Royal family of Ransei can trace their bloodline back to the founder of the empire the Hero of Ransei Emperor Hiro, his wife Oichi, and Oichi's brother Nobunaga. As long as this bloodline survives there will always be one of their descendants on the throne. This line has waned throughout the years leaving only three known descendants The Emperor David Sanderson, The Shogun Anthony Doede, and General Colton Doede these people are known as the Three Descendants. All other members of the royal family are part of it through marriage. The Crown Prince is Anthony Doede. They are always some of the most powerful warriors in Ransei and are often associated with the legendary pokemon that were once wielded by the Warlords of the Emperor Hiro Era. Warning: The Three Descendants are highly beloved by the people of Ransei and any insult to them will be met by anger from the people.

Important warrior's strength and known perfect links-

Warrior strength perfect link link percent Wins/Loses Warrior Level (Current/Max) 

Anthony 556 Lucario 100.00% 612/2 2/3

Colton 456 Espeon 100.00% 413/12 1/3

Najil 483 Lopunny 100.00% 596/10 2/3

Johnathan 501 Typhlosion 100.00% 434/5 2/3

David 674 Kingler 100.00% 1353/23 3/3

Mike 605 Muk 100.00% 930/39 3/3

Jacob 342 Ditto 100.00% 123/153 1/2

Garret 320 Duskull 100.00% 83/56 1/2


	7. Characters set 2

Characters set 2

Gaika-He is one of the ninja bodyguards to the Shogun. He is non-warrior personnel tasked with protecting the shogun from assassins, making sure the path is clear for the army, and when needed to do some radical reconstruction. He is utterly loyal to the shogun to the point where he is willing to lay down his own life to ensure the safety of his lord. Like most ninjas he doesn't like to be in a straight up fight, preferring to cripple enemy formations, destroy key structures, and generally just cause mayhem on the battlefield. If he must enter the battlefield as a soldier he will use blinding speed and stealth to eliminate his enemies. His chosen weapon is an oriental long knife and shuriken but he is not opposed to using guns in combat. He was born in the Yaksha sector of Ransei and comes from a long line of ninja. He doesn't use pokemon feeling that they would distract him to much from his duties. He is a member of the Hidden Ageis. He is heading to Driftveil to gather information for the Shogun's assault unit. He is unaware of any other ninjas in the area. His military specialization is Infantry units.

Age-22

Pokemon-None

Warrior Level-0/0

Current Location-Just outside of Driftveil

Character Creator-Shogun of Ransei

Veku-He is an elite ninja known as a cyber-tech ninja and a close friend to the shogun as well as being the warlord of Yaksha. He is a skilled warrior who specializes in the use of dark type pokemon. He unlike most ninjas prefers to get the chance to march on the battlefield as he feels that's where the chaos is at its apex and like his legendary ancestor Kotaro Fuma he is constantly seeking the excitement that chaos causes. He use has only one bonded pokemon, his partner Illio a uniquely colored Zoroark. He is traveling with Najil's forces to go to his friend's aid and is guarding his friend's darkest secret. He is a part of the Hidden Ageis a group of ninjas charged with the defense of the shogun. His armor allows him to move faster and hit harder than the average ninja. He works well with another cyber-tech ninja named Haiko. His armor allows him to launch a shadow ball like attack from his hands. When in a combination attack with Haiko they unleash the attack Gaiden Cannon. He is capable of a combination attack with Reaper called Chaos Maelstrom. His military specialization is Black Ops units.

Age-25

Pokemon-Zoroark (Illio)

Warrior Power-Chaos's Legacy (Double current pokemon's Movement speed, evasion, and attack, but drastically lower defense and accuracy, unlocks Illio's special attack Chaotic Frenzy)

Warrior Level-2/2

Current Location-Airship "Genesis"

Character Creator-Shogun of Ransei

Illio-He is the partner of the warlord of Yaksha and a rival of Masamune. He is a much darker personality than Masamune but has similar abilities such as enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and ect. He loves to fight and is always willing to get into a couple of them a day. He is much more war like than the other pokemon and is considered a somewhat rude pokemon due to the disdain he shows to everyone except his partner, the shogun, and Masamune. He is a unique pokemon like Masamune in that he has a different color pattern than the normal. His hair instead of being red is a lilac color. His special attack Chaotic Frenzy causes him to create multiple clones of himself that use random attacks, these attacks can even be attacks that a Zoroark can't normally use. They pick targets at random so they can even attack allied fighters. He can use a combination attack with Veku called Illusionists Gambit which causes Illio to take on the appearance of Veku as the launch their attacks. He is capable of a combination attack with Masamune called Chaos Sphere. (Chaos Sphere is a combination of Shadow ball and Aura Sphere)

Moves-Shadow ball, Extreme speed, Foul Play, Assurance

Current Location-Airship "Genesis"

Character Creator-Shogun of Ransei

Haiko-He is a cyber-tech ninja of few words. He is a decedent of the legendary ninja Hanzo Hattori. He like his ancestor before him is partnered with a uniquely colored Haunter named Spectral, though unlike his ancestor who never achieved the rank of warlord he is the Warlord of Spectra. He, Veku, and the shogun are all loyalists to the Emperor. Haiko is often found in quiet contemplation of the actions of his allies and enemies. Unlike most cyber-tech ninjas who take on the role of prepping the battlefield for the arriving Ransei armies, He prefers to simply spy on his enemies from the shadows. Don't let this fool you; he is quite adept at fighting at most ranges, and lethal at close range. He can use a combination attack with Veku called Gaiden Cannon. He can also perform a combo attack with Reaper called Dark Maelstrom. His armor is capable of allowing him to become invisible and fire a synthetic shadow ball. He has been in Driftveil for about a week gathering information for the shogun's assault unit. He is often thought of as a ghost by the people of the city he is in. He is normally deployed secretly to areas of Unova to act as a lookout for any possible threats against Ransei. In combat he fights with a scythe and chain. His military specialization is Black Ops units.

Age-27

Pokemon-Haunter (Spectral)

Warrior Power-Hidden Strike (Users Pokemon becomes invisible until it attacks. If next attack is successful damage is doubled If it misses attack power is halved. Evasiveness, speed, and accuracy are doubled. Allows Spectral to Launch Ghostly Paradise)

Warrior Level-2/2

Current Location-Driftveil

Character Creator-Shogun of Ransei

Spectral-Is a mischievous pokemon partnered with Haiko who enjoys playing pranks on people. Unlike normal Haunters his is greenish in color. His special attack is called Ghostly Paradise which causes him to summon several spirit wisps to harass his enemies. He and Haiko don't often seem to get along but this is a ruse to lure in overconfident opponents so they can be taught humility. He is obedient to Haiko to the point of calling him master. Spectral sees their partnership as a Master-apprentice relationship. He is capable of preforming a combination a combination attack with Masamune called Ghostly Barrage. (Ghostly barrage is a combination of Smog and Close Combat)

Moves-Shadow ball, Smog, Lick, Sucker Punch, _Ghostly Barrage_

Current Location-Driftveil

Sven-He is a member of the Ransei royal guard and a personal guard to the Shogun. The Shogun has dispatched him to keep an eye on Lord Colton. He is often seen using fire type pokémon. He is somewhat cryptic and very strict. He believes that discipline is what makes an army great, while heart and armament are only small portions of an army's true strength. Military wise he is an armor specialist.

Age-30

Arcanine, Charmeleon

Warrior Power-Brotherhood (Raise defense of own pokemon as well as nearby allied pokemon slightly)

Warrior Level-1/1

Current Location-Lord Colton's Retinue

Character Creator-Shogun of Ransei

Gustav- He is a member of the Ransei royal guard and a personal guard to the Shogun. The Shogun has dispatched him to keep an eye on Lord Colton. He is often seen using dark type pokemon. He is a man who enjoys a good laugh and is always ready to make light of a situation. He believes that in order for an army to function it needs strong leaders. Military wise he is a long-range specialist.

Age-29

Pokemon-Mightyena, Murkrow

Warrior Power-Crack Shot (All of users pokemon's moves are guaranteed to hit regardless of ability or previous move)

Warrior Level-1/1

Current Location-Lord Colton's Retinue

Character Creator-Shogun of Ransei


	8. Info chapter 2

Information Chapter 2-Important people of Ransei/extra information

Shogun Anthony Doede-A skilled warrior capable of defending himself from most threats even when on his own. He always has a Katana on his person for self-defense which he very proficient in its use. He is one of the few people able to naturally control the flow of his aura. (Note: Every living being possess aura while only certain beings can control it with such beings being certain pokemon and a few humans. Humans can learn to naturally control aura but it takes a sharp mind and an extreme amount of willpower as well as years of practice) His aura color is a deep green. He has been practicing his skills since he was about five years old. Military wise he is an Infantry specialist. In combat he wields a semi-automatic mass driver rifle that is one of a kind and one of the few weapons that can penetrate Ransei soldier armor in a single shot the only other weapon capable of this is an anti-infantry turret called a ripper and currently the only government that has access to this weapon is its creator the Empire of Ransei. He is utterly loyal to his friends and the people of Ransei and will destroy anyone who would dare harm them. He wears combat style cyber-tech armor that allows him to produce wind currents. He often knows or suspects more than he tells. He often disguises himself as a hobbled old man to move without drawing too much attention, this disguise often entails him wearing an old ragged brown hooded robe, a staff or his Katana disguised as one, and a mask to cover his lower face. His ability to communicate with pokemon in their own tongue without any technological support has made him quite a popular discussion in the scientific community and as to how he understands pokemon is unknown even to him. While most trainers and warriors give their pokemon verbal commands to keep thing simples Anthony prefers to give his commands to his pokemon through his mental link with his pokemon giving him an edge against his enemies.

Mike Doede-He was the Shogun before he was dismissed for unknown reasons and the current shogun Anthony Doede took his place at age seven. He was accused at one point for executing prisoners and locking up people who spoke out against him. He has been making deals with the nobles to try and secure support for him for what he says is scientific projects to better the life of the people of Ransei. He wished to become the warlord of Dragnor. Military wise he is an Armor specialist. He is a cruel and cunning man who is thought to have many connections with organized crime throughout the known world. Currently under Investigation

Dragnor-This is considered the Military capital of Ransei due to the city itself being contained in the fortress like tower. The people of this city are often thought of as a defense garrison rather than an actual populace. They are loyal to the Royal family due to the amount of respect delivered to the by their leaders.

Spectra-Often termed the haunted city is infested with spirit wisps and the ghosts of both pokemon and fallen warriors. It is the burial place of warriors who gave their lives to protect Ransei and is in all actuality one massive graveyard that has had a city built in it.

The Hero's Wall-A defensive structure commissioned by Emperor Hiro, it is a wall that connects Ignis, Fontaine, and Greenleaf that forms a triangle around the capital of Aurora. This defensive structure is garrisoned at all times and is riddled with defensive weapons such as but not limited to Anti-air, anti-armor, anti-infantry, and anti-ship batteries.

Wisps-Wisps are the spirits of the dead that are often found in the Ransei city of Spectra. The can range from playful to malicious depending on how the being they were before lived. Wisps can come from almost any life form but the most common come from pokemon or humans who do not have enough spiritual energy to manifest as ghosts. Wisps will often collide with the living to inflict status ailments or possess them temporally, when they make contact the take a small portion of the living beings energy to gain more spirit energy in the hopes of becoming a full ghost.

Cyber-tech Armor-This armor is worn by nearly all of the Ransei elite forces. This armor gives the wearer many special abilities such as being able to translate pokemon speech to human. Some armor is modified for heavy combat and loses their extra features for heavier defense and more powerful attacks.

Cyber-tech Ninja-These ninja are best black ops units in the known world capable of single handedly eliminating an entire city's defenses. They wear special cyber-tech armor modified for stealth capabilities. They sacrifice armor for stealth capabilities and firepower. Cyber-tech ninja are always warriors.

Unova Crisis report-**Mission started a month and a half ago/****_Target lost in Nimbasa due to General Gavorn's incompetence_****/Gavorn sent back to Ransei with recommendation for discharge from active military duty/Shogun Anthony has left Nimbasa to track secondary target to Driftveil/Call for reinforcements sent/arrives near Driftveil city/Insert Ninja Gaika into city to scout for threats****/****_Word has arrived that reinforcements are on their way in the air ship Genesis pay load Ground to air armament, five tanks, three artillery, two hundred assault operatives, warrior squad, two transport gunships, twelve cyber-tech ninja, Captain Najil, Civilian Commander Johnathan, all warrior pokemon of those on board, and Shoguns remaining partners_****/**_Gaika reports little to no enemy activity but suspects that there is another agent in the city_/_Shogun feels uneasy about the lack of enemy activity and severs all contact with Ransei_/_Shogun advancing forces into the city_/_Shogun and Masamune leave main force to investigate area_/End report.

Orre Crisis report-**Mission started two months ago/Request for support from Orre government to Ransei Government/ Ransei prepares to send an assault battalion to aid the Orre government/Mike Doede motions to have His sons sent/Shogun Anthony Moves to have his brother Lord Colton sent/The emperor decides to send his son Lord Colton/Lord Colton arrives in the Orre region under the protection of Sven and Gustav/The assault battalion begins moving towards the desert/Shadow pokemon encountered and captured/Shadow pokemon sent to the pokemon research labs for purification/Lord Colton disappears/**_Lord Colton found by Sven and Gustav fighting bandits/Bandits defeated and placed under arrest_/_Contact lost with the Shogun_/_Lord Colton has spotted legendary pokemon Entei_/End report.

**_Chapter Event Occurred_**

_Chapter Event Not Occurred_

**Non-Chapter Event Occurred**

Non-Chapter Event Not Occurred

Author Note-if you have any questions that have to do with people, places, events, objects, or equipment in this story ask them in the reviews and I'll attempt to answer them in information chapters.

I will not be posting for a while due to a family emergency.


	9. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-**Masters of misdirection**

I did not understand what was going on, since my arrival in this city I've had the feeling that I was being watched, couple that with the lack of enemy activity, and any unease I would feel should be explained right…wrong. Strangely I felt quite calm and confident, whoever was watching me had not acted, so I deemed them unimportant, and I continued to investigate the city for reports of my lord's enemies. What I heard was strange, some very important people had fled the city in a hurry with a young trainer hot on their heels, apparently there had been conflict in some of the warehouses but when I arrived all the evidence I'd hoped to collect was already gone. I began to wonder who else could be here; who would collect evidence against these people, and the bigger question was why? By the time I had spent three days in this city I began to hear stories of ghosts, strange shadows appearing then disappearing in a heartbeat, and thing being moved around when no one was around. Many of the people thought there was a ghost in the city but I knew better. I knew I was not alone in this city, I knew there was another agent within this city's boundaries; I knew he was unreported, and I knew he was skilled. He was staying just within my range of detection but outside the range that I could learn more important information about him. I would not forget about him but since he was not making any aggressive moves against me I ignored him, I had a mission to complete, and I would succeed my lord needed information about enemy troop movements. I had gathered all other required information, the number of soldiers in the local defense garrison, the estimated population, the mood of said population, the layout of the city, possible ambush sites, and the resources of the city. I couldn't find any sign of the enemy forces that were supposed to be active in this city and that disturbed me the most. Where could they have gone and why have they left so quickly. I listened to the people to see if any rumors that could help me piece together what was going on in this city. Nothing seemed out of place and that made me uneasy, the city was quiet when it should have been abuzz with unusual activity, we were within range that there should be more than a murmur of strange soldiers, there should be a rush by the terrorists to prepare defenses but there wasn't, and that was unnerving. Where could the enemy have gone, how did they know we were coming so they could evacuate before we were even within four leagues of the city, all this pointed to one thing, and it was not good. That could only mean that there was a spy within the Ransei government, one that was high enough within the Imperial ladder of power to monitor the shogun's movements, and that could only spell disaster for the empire especially if this spy was feeding information to terrorists. My lord needed to warned of this but more than likely he already knew of this, he was keeping com chatter low, and from what I understood he had severed all communications with the Empire. All the clues were beginning to add up, the lack of enemies, the shoguns refusal to talk to the empire, and the cautiousness of the shoguns normally very aggressive military maneuvers. I looked out over the city from my perch and sighed this city was nothing compared to the cities of my homeland, it was smog choked, over crowed, and a perfect example of urban decay. I stood there just looking out over the city missing my homeland when someone coughed behind me. I wiped around to see a man dressed in an armored ninja hood, a cyber-tech chest guard, gauntlets, and boots. I saw that he was one of Ransei's cyber-tech ninjas, a man trained in assassination, sabotage, and of course spying. His armor was purple signifying that he hailed from the City of Spectra but the design also meant he was much more than some common warrior.

"Lord Haiko," I said with a light bow, "I did not know you were assigned to this mission?"

"I wasn't," He answered with little emotion.

"Then why are you here?" I questioned feeling slightly uneasy; a cyber-tech ninja would not just be deployed causally especially one who was the warlord of Spectra.

"I've been assigned to protect the shogun," He answered stoically, "and to spy when necessary."

"Oh and who gave you such orders?" I inquired.

"The Emperor," he answered as I felt shock rip through me, the shogun had cut contact with Ransei so how could have dispatched him so fast, "The shogun has continued to establish contact with the Emperor."

"I'm sorry for my impertinent questions Lord Haiko," I stated with a slight bow.

"Don't worry," he told me a slight smile on his lips, "You're about to get reprimanded."

"Wha-aaaaaaa," I yelled as I felt something wet slide up my back and as I whipped around to see who or what it was I heard snickering coming from the air just behind me as a greenish hued Haunter appeared out of thin air, "Damned prankster."

"Spectral was just returning with a report for me," Haiko stated calmly.

-Point of view change to Haiko-

"What have you heard Spectral?" I questioned him as Gaika stood there attempting to dry the saliva off of himself and activating his translator.

"Well master I've heard reports of many different things," Spectral answered with a snicker, "For instance did you know that the woman who lives in apartment 304 in the complex on Main Street is trying to create a potion that can imitate the effects of the Sacred Ashes?"

"Interesting but not what we're looking for," I stated with an exasperated sigh even though we were good partners he was still annoying, "Have you heard anything about the people we're tracking?"

"Why yes master I have," Spectral answered with a huge grin spreading over his face.

"Spectral," I growled starting to become truly annoyed, "you will answer my questions or you'll see how fast I can replace you with a Duskull."

"Ok, ok, no need for threats," Spectral sighed, "There's a kid down in the square who claims to have heard what our quarry's planning."

"How long ago did you hear this?" I questioned feeling the excitement of the hunt rising in me.

"Oh about an hour or so ago," Spectral said with a slight smile.

"Then he's probably already moved on," I heard Gaika sigh, "and it will take a couple of days to find him by which time our lord will have already launched his attack."

"There is actually still a good chance he's there," Spectral snickered.

"Why would he still be there?" Gaika inquired.

"He's a trainer," Spectral burst out laughing as if this was the funniest thing ever, "but why he would even consider himself that is a wonder to me."

"I seem to be missing the joke," I sighed knowing that there was more to this story, "so go ahead and continue."

"You take all of the fun out of this," Spectral sighed, "He was looking for a strong opponent to fight."

"Then he's going to get one," I said a full blown grin on my face as I turned and stepped onto the lip of the building's roof, "Coming Gaika?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world sir," came his reply the excitement building in his voice.

"See you in the square then," I told him as I leapt off of the building feeling the wind rush past my face and for the first time in a long time feeling truly alive.

I was going to reunite with the only two friends I had Lords Veku and Anthony, they were there for me at my worse, at my best, and when I just needed to talk. Veku would always back down when people insulted him but everyone knew when he got even due to what would happen to them and there would be no trace of who did it. Anthony's aid was much more noticeable, he would more often than not confront his adversaries head on, it may not be smart and it may have gotten him into more brawls than your average noble but he was always ready for a good scrap, but that was only off the battlefield on the battlefield he was one of the craftiest men you're likely to find. I couldn't wait to see them again after all of these months. I barely noticed much of my surroundings but that's why I had Spectral he was to be my eyes and ears as we approached the square. I could sense Gaika just behind me moving at speeds that were impossible to track with the untrained eye. I heard Spectral whisper to me that we were entering the square and prepared to make my entrance to intimidate my opponent slightly for if there was anything Lord Anthony had taught me it was that battles were part mental as well as physical. I appeared before my target as if out of thin air.

"Are you the trainer who claims to know the goals of Team Plasma?" I questioned.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" the impertinent youth shot back.

"It's information I require," I stated not letting the youth get under my skin.

"What are you going to give me for it?" the boy questioned seeing a chance to make a killing.

"How about we make a bet," I told him seeing a way to get some enjoyment out this situation, "if you can beat me in a battle I'll give you 20,000 poke but if I beat you you'll give me the information I want."

"Okay," the boy grinned, "what are the rules?"

"Simple a one on one battle no substitutions," I told him, "sound fair."

"Yeah," the boy said the apparent confidence brimming over, "and the pokemon I'm going to use is my Blastoise!"

As the boy yelled this he threw out a pokeball revealing his pokemon an intimidating turtle pokemon often used as a starter pokemon in the Kanto regions.

"Hmph, fine if that's the pokemon you're going to use…Spectral!" I shouted raising my hand as the pokemon materialized before me a huge grin on his face.

I could also sense Gaika standing just behind me. Before my opponent could make his move I struck first.

"Spectral," I ordered with force, "Sucker punch now."

The attack came in with a ferocity that was not often seen in standard battles. When the attack landed my opponents Blastoise was launched backwards and as it hit the ground I could see the daze in its eyes.

"Hey that was cheating," the boy accused, "you struck to early.

"I saw your pokemon begin attack patterns," I shot back calmly, "So don't cry just because I beat you to the first punch."

That shut him up as I launched my second attack.

"Spectral, blanket the field in Smog," I ordered poisoning my enemy as well as creating an obscuring mist to hide Spectral's movements.

At this point my enemy's pokemon had regained its senses and prepared but it was undisciplined and did not wait for its trainer's orders but launched a hydro pump into the smog as it attempted to hit Spectral and missed.

"Blastoise what are you doing!" the trainer screamed already feeling his confidence slipping, "I didn't tell you to do that."

"Hmph, this battle is just pathetic," I sighed feeling all excitement leaving me, "Spectral it's time lets show them how ninjas fight: Hidden Strike!"

I felt the power flow through me as I unleashed my warrior ability and as it truly activated a wave of black energy flew out from me in waves. When they hit Spectral he vanished into thin air leaving no pattern in the smog, no sound from his movements, and nothing but his laughter bouncing all over the battlefield.

"Spectral," I began my orders, "Shadow Ball."

The move struck striking with a giant explosion sending the Blastoise flying through the air where it smashed into the ground shattering the pavement but it was only there for a moment as it staggered to its feet.

"Yeah, Blastoise," the boy cheered, "Lets show them our power, Hydro Cannon!"

The pokemon began firing erratically at Spectral but it was not going to hit him no matter how much he tried.

"Haunter its time," I whispered, "unleash it: Ghostly Paradise!"

As I said this Spectral began spitting up spirit wisps which in turn began to circle the battlefield like vultures circling a fresh kill.

"_Go my pretties wreak havoc,_" Spectral cackled hysterically launch his wisps which froze both of the opposing blastoise's barrels, paralyzed him nearly completely, poisoned, and blinded him.

"What happened?" the boy yelled panicking, "What did you do to my Blastoise."

"I'm simply ending this charade," I said coldly, "You're weakness shall cost you this battle and your pokemon's pride. Spectral end it with Shadow Ball."

As Spectral launched his attack to end the battle I heard crying the boy was crying for his pokemon and I was disgusted, he was weak, over confident, and this is what disgusted me he would blame others for this while dodging the blame he deserved. The explosion was deafening, the smoke from the crater was thick, and when it cleared there was my opponent lying in the crater with wounds all over its body. I turned my back on this sight not wanting to see the weakness displayed by the trainer.

"Blastoise return!" I heard the boy yell and I knew what he was going to do.

"Gaika cut him off," I ordered.

"Yes Lord Haiko," Gaika shouted disappearing and reappearing before the trainer who had attempted to flee.

"What are you doing!?" the trainer screamed panicking, "My pokemon needs to get to the pokemon center!"

"I know," I said coldly, "but we had a deal and I expect you to honor it."

"Fine," he sighed defeated, "I'll tell you what I know."

"Hurry up we haven't got all day," Gaika snarled.

"I heard that their planning to revive the ancient pokemon Reshiram," The trainer cried, "can I go now."

"No do you thi-," Gaika began.

"It's fine you may go," I told them wishing to discuss in private with Gaika and Spectral.

"Really?" the boy questioned.

"Yes," I said coldly, "Now get and as for the rest of you my lord the shogun is preparing to enter this city on official business on behalf of your government any who oppose him will be dealt with harshly no matter your station or wealth. He will be here tomorrow."

There was panicked chatter at this as people began fleeing the square wondering if what I said was true, if the feared shogun of Ransei was really only a few hours away, and why would their government allow this terror to step foot on Unovian soil. This man was considered by many to be a tyrant due to his Ransei heritage and that many of the people of this warrior nation considered him an absolute terror on and off of the battlefield.

"Do you think that's wise Lord Haiko?" Gaika asked me, "This may start a riot and they may try to attack him out of fear."

"The government has been warned that if anything happens to the shogun because of their people that The Empire will take this as an act of war and attack Unova," I told him calmly turning to walk out of the now ruined square, "and besides this isn't the old shogun that; as we told the governments Lord Anthony had replaced his uncle as shogun."

"But still do you think that they'll tell the citizens of their nation about this rule?" Gaika continued to question.

"If this city tries anything the Genesis is only a couple of days away," I told him calmly, "and if somehow the shogun fall's I'm sure her crew and officers would be more than happy to use the massive amount of firepower to turn this city into a glass crater."

"Our lord always did love using overwhelming firepower in combat," Gaika laughed.

"Well if you have it why not use it," I commented, "The Genesis is his personal flagship and will soon see she and her crew will see their first real combat situation."

"Hope they survive it," Gaika commented.

"I hope Unova doesn't do anything stupid," I sighed, "Our air fleet could turn the cities of this nation into glass smears in a matter of hours and a nation of glass doesn't make a good trading partner."

"Our lord is in a precarious position," Gaika yawned stretching.

"One made more precarious by our enemy's plans," I growled, "If there's one argument we can't have cropping up again it's who possesses the real Reshiram."

"Do you think that this would actually jeopardize this alliance?" Gaika questioned me.

"Unovians are extremely prideful," I commented, "They are one of few nations who pride themselves on their legendary pokemon rather than their powerful trainers or skilled trainers."

"These fools how did they ever think they could defeat anyone," Gaika sighed, "They have so few people who could oppose us in tournaments but the ones they do have are strong."

"Yes but an army is only as strong as its weakest link," I commented dryly, "just because you have the strongest trainer in the world if he doesn't have proper support he will fall."

"I guess you're right," Gaika sighed, "I guess that's why the shogun surrounds himself with the strongest warriors possible."

"Yes if he can scare away the weak and cowardly that only leaves the strong and the brave to face him and his guards," I laughed, "He always enjoyed a good fight."

"Do you think he'll expect one here?" Gaika asked me.

"Yes, we haven't reported back to him," I told him, "So why shouldn't he ride into the city in full battle regalia with his banner flying proudly."

"_I'll tell you why,_" Spectral snickered, "_He might intimidate the simply minded people of this city with his scary guards._"

"The demon guards aren't that scary," Gaika stated curious.

"You've never seen them in full regalia," I snickered, "The will come riding in with full battle armor on."

"What does their full battle regalia look like?" Gaika asked.

"_Well it looks like the basic royal guards armor,_" Spectra snickered, "_Well it's the same but with more horns, claws, demonic bat wing like cloaks, and you can't forget the blood red optical sensors._"

"Is he kidding?" Gaika asked a slight nervousness in his voice.

"No," I answered, "Their meant to be intimidating."

"So the shogun will most likely be in his full regalia?" Gaika inquired, "So does that mean he'll be wearing his evolution armor?"

"Yes," I answered smiling, "the black armor that signifies he has reached his second stage of evolution."

"_It reminds me of Nobunaga's Rayquaza," _Spectral stated truthfully, "_He's one of the most terrifying men I've seen and even his armor adds to his appearance due to the fact that it has the same color pattern as Nobunaga's Rayquaza."_

"Look we can continue this conversation later," I calmly stated, "but we have a big job tomorrow and we should get some rest. I've rented a room at the hotel and you are welcome to stay with me."

"Thanks but no thanks lord Haiko," Gaika told me, "I've rented my own room but I think you're right we should part ways and go and get some rest…our lord will need us at our best."

With that we parted ways me heading to think about what happened today and Gaika probably go to get some well-earned rest.

"Spectral I think this mission is going to be very interesting," with those final words I vanished.

I would wait for the shogun and I would give my life to see this mission succeed. My lord was close to achieving his destiny, to achieve what he deserves, to awaken the dragon, and he would bring back the golden age of Ransei. This was not only my dream but the dream of many of the people of The Empire and we would do everything in our power to realize it.

So ends chapter 5-Masters of Misdirection. I glad to say that I think the worse parts of the emergency I've had in my family have passed so I've taken up writing this story again but I'm also trying to write two other stories at the same time and may also be co-authoring a story with another writer so my posting of this story will take longer. Thank you to those who check in to see if this story has continued and to those who review thank you. It may take me longer to post as I'm now writing several stories at once. Please look them up their titles are White Knight Chronicles: Fledgling Phoenix, Yu-gi-oh GX: Chaotic Knight, and Inheritance Cycle: Imperial Heroes. So if you enjoyed this story please read my other ones and remember please Review.


	10. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Aboard the Genesis Enroute to Driftveil city

I stood in my room looking over my maps and books trying to understand why she would have come to Unova. Some people think I'm crazy with how I've chased her throughout the world but she's different from the others I've met. I've asked other warriors what this could mean but only a handful has given me anything useful. They said that she might be my perfect link, the partner who matches me perfectly, and the only one who I can achieve my max amount of power with. I've tracked her for about two years ever since that day she stole it from me…for the first time.

-_Two years earlier-_

_I was sitting at a café in Aurora drinking coffee and watching the colorful displays of the nearby vendors attempting to sell their wares. I smiled wondering why my friend the shogun would be out training today, the day when foreign merchants were allowed to sell wares inside the capital. I always enjoyed watching people scurry around trying to get the best deals on merchandise._

_"Hey, Johnathan," someone called to me so I turned to a vendor calling to me._

_I stood up, walking towards the vendor. I knew who he was, his name was Malak, he was vendor who would bring back rare merchandise from his world travels, and then sell it to me at a discount._

_"So Malak, what have you brought me today?" I inquired._

_"Well right to the point are we," He laughed._

_"Look I'd rather get to what you're selling," I sighed._

_"Okay, okay," He giggled, "The item is this."_

_He pulled a cloth off of the item revealing a strange bell with a red ribbon going through it and I was instantly intrigued by its foreign design._

_"Where is this bell from?" I inquired curious about the item._

_"It's from the Johto Region," Malak answered, "It's to summon a rare pokemon to its bearer but I don't really know what pokemon."_

_"What pokemon does it summon?" I questioned wanting the bell._

_"I'm not sure but it must be powerful," He answered with a grin, "this little beauty was difficult to get so if you want it that will be ten gold."_

_"Sounds fair," I told him handing him the coins._

_I turned and walked back to my table where I sat examining the bell but I had to stop due to hunger as my stomach growled. I ordered a plate of my favorite donuts while I continued to examine it. I began to wonder if it would really work so I brought it to my ear and gave it a shake and the bell let out a bright clear note that felt like the chill brought about from a northern wind. I smiled at the sound because it reminded me of my home in the northern reaches of Ransei…the city called Nixtorm. I reached for another donut but all my hand grasped was air. I turned to see where they were and I came face to face with her…a Suicune…and she had the last donut in her jaws. I jumped up to grab it but she simply dodged back and shot me what looked like a wicked smile before she took off sprinting towards the Draken Forest with me sprinting after her…and not paying for my bill but that's not important right now. I was sprinting after her through the streets as shocked onlookers stared at us but to my shock I heard the armored steps of the Ransei Royal guard thundering down the street after us. The Ransei Army is the guard and their armor is very similar to the Samurai of old except that it is made of a strange material that is nearly indestructible and extremely high-tech but the Ransei Guard was trained to respond to even the slightest disturbance to ensure the safety of the public and on market days they wouldn't take any wrong doing._

_"Johnathan stop right there," a fierce female voice roared behind me._

_"Shit its Najil," I scowled, "No time Najil but I've got to catch that pokemon."_

_That didn't stop them but caused them to pick up their pace. The chase was now leaving the city but the forest is still a couple of miles away and so we went roaring across the countryside I chasing Suicune and the Aurora Guard chasing me. We must have looked hilarious as we chased her but I eventually lost sight of her and the Ransei Guard lost sight of me and it was all within Draken Forest. I was approaching a clearing where I saw a man in black armor with yellow patterns going along his armor practicing with a glimmering steel katana with black leather bound hilt and the scabbard was attached to the armor by a steel chain. I knew that it was Shogun Anthony my best friend but I had no time to talk so I moved to leave the glade but was blocked by Anthony's partner Masamune._

_"Where are you going Johnathan?" Masamune inquire smirking, "The Shogun has been expecting you."_

_I sighed and approached Anthony who without breaking his pattern started a conversation with me._

_"So what are you doing in Draken Forest Johnathan?" He asked._

_"I'm chasing a Suicune…She stole my donut!" I cried._

_"I can understand chasing a Suicune due to its status…but because it stole a donut," Anthony burst out laughing._

_"Shut up where did she go?" I yelled._

_"She was heading west towards Greenleaf," Anthony answered snickering, "but you'd better her because Najil and her guards where right on the Suicune's tail."_

_-Present Day-_

Suicune had evaded both me and Najil that day but today would be the day I would capture her…I knew that I was running out of time and with her running all over the world it would be easy for someone to capture her. I got up from my desk to go and get a cup of coffee and see what there was to eat in the lounge. My door hissed open revealing Veku standing outside as if waiting from me.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked unsurprised that he was there.

"Long enough," He answered grinning from under his hood, "You know you narrate out loud right."

"It's a bad habit," I told him, "Now what do you want."

"Lady Najil has requested all officers to meet her in the lounge," He answered, "She knew you would probably lock yourself up in your room so she sent me to…coax you out."

"You were going to gas my room weren't you?" I sighed.

"A ninja never gives up his secrets," He snickered.

Out of the three head ninjas Veku was the most mischievous, Haiko was the calmest, and Gaika was a mix of the first two but all three were extremely skilled and dangerous. Thankfully they were loyal to the Shogun and three of the few friends he actually had.

"I was heading there anyway," I sighed shaking my head.

As we were walking down the hallway a slight breeze ruffled my cloths causing some discomfort but strangely Veku didn't seem to notice it. As we approached the Lounge door I saw Veku's Zoroark Illio standing guard at the door. It was a unique Zoroark because instead of Red fur it had lilac fur.

"My lord everyone else is waiting for you two inside," Illio stated with a bow.

"Thank you Illio," Veku stated with a nod, "You're dismissed."

We stepped through the door where Najil, Conrad, and several other officers were already in deep discussion but they stopped and looked up when we arrived.

"Before we start talking I'd like to get a snack," I said pouring myself a cup of coffee, "That's some good coffee."

I looked over toward the snack table to see a plate stacked full with donuts.

"Oh gods thank you," I said thinking about how she couldn't steal the donuts this high up, "I've not had a donut in two years."

"Johnathan don't you dare eat all of them," Najil warned.

"Don't worry I'm just going to have one," I assured her feeling the cold wind pick up in the room as I turned and saw the plate was empty, "No…how in the hell does she do it!"

Everyone turned and looked at the plate in disbelief for we were miles above the land and yet somehow Suicune had managed to steal the donuts from us…that was before they burst out laughing.

"She loves to torture you," Conrad commented snickering.

"I wonder why that is?" Maize wondered out loud.

Maize is one of the warriors on board and is partnered with a Lumineon and is a skilled warrior who is one of the officers in the city of Fontaine. He is actually a pretty good friend of mine and often worries about my sanity due to my stalking of Suicune.

"Why the hell does she do this to me," I cried out purposely overreacting.

"The Shogun would say she likes you," Veku snickered.

"Anthony can shove his opinions up his ass," I sighed.

"I'd watch what you say about the Shogun or you may find yourself outside an airlock," Najil teased.

"Whatever," I sighed taking a sip from my coffee, "What are we here to discuss."

"The stated of the Orre campaign," Veku said, "As you all hopefully know Operation Hammer Fall is about to begin so we can expect very little support from the empire as they focus their resources into that operation."

"Yeah I could have figured that," I hissed taking another sip, "and besides we're all the support Anthony needs…if he needs us at all."

"Hopefully the native are willing to give us support," Maize stated, "If not this campaign will be very costly…both in resources and man power."

"He's right you know," I commented, "We know little of Team Plasma's military capabilities and even less about where their home base is located…and if there's one thing Anthony taught me it's that there's nothing more dangerous than a zealot with a cause."

"Indeed," Maize agreed, "and these people are definetly zealots…but what drives their beliefs."

"They are sheep," Veku hissed vehemently, "They don't need a cause as long as the shepherd is strong enough to control them."

"That is what the Shogun believes as well," Najil told us, "He believes there is a schism within their ranks and plans on dividing them even more."

"The Shogun is wise in this matter," Conrad commented, "I envy his prowess."

"We should go and rest," I told everyone, "We need to be ready in case we need to pick up the pace and if something goes wrong with Hammer Fall."

We all agreed and returned to our respective rooms with me documenting the ability of Suicune to get aboard the Genesis even at these altitudes and I was betting that the Unovian government would not be happy to have an unregistered Airship entering their airspace. I lay down on my bed with the thoughts swimming through my head until sleep took me…I don't know how long I slept but when I woke up the sirens were blaring on the ship and my intercom was buzzing. I ran over to it and activated it which brought up a holographic image of Najil.

"What the hell is going on!?" I yelled at her.

"We've got a problem," She whispered the fear evident in her voice.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"We've lost contact with Colton's convoy," She whispered the fear in her eyes shining forth.

I felt my stomach drop as I heard this news. The Shogun had given this task to his little brother and now he had disappeared which would tear apart the Shogun who could not and would not got to aid him. We knew what must be done…The Shogun would not hear of this no matter how much it hurt for we both believed that his brother couldn't get out of this situation easily but if he did he would grow and besides he had both Gustav and Sven with him…He had to be alright…Ancestors protect him.

Here ends **_Chapter 6-Aboard the Genesis Enroute to Driftveil city_**. Stay tuned for the next chapter entitled Chapter 7-Operation Hammer Fall…The Flame of Survival! I thank you for your support but I'm sad to say that this story will be taking a back seat for my White Knight Chronicles and Soul Eater Fanfiction. I'll still add chapters but not as often as those two. Remember I'm willing to add OC's to this story but you must Private Message me.


	11. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Operation Hammer Fall…The Flame of Survival!

I was walking through our base at the edge of the desert heading towards one of the landed gunships with both Sven and Gustav walking behind me acting as my personal guards. We had reports of civilian convoys in the desert going silent…and I was going to lead a squadron of gunships out into the desert to rendezvous with a trade convoy and make sure its supplies reached the many cities that dotted the desert. Afterwards we're supposed to track down any surviving attackers and eliminate them…and I would…my big brother wouldn't have let these bandits have their way and neither would I…was I trying too hard to mimic my brother?

"My lord are you alright?" Sven inquired.

"I'm fine," I told him smiling, "I'm just nervous."

"Of course you are," Gustav laughed, "I mean it's only your first actual mission."

I scowled as we boarded one of the seven gunships along with a couple of other soldiers from the Imperial Army…their armor looked like the samurai of old but more high-tech…but I still felt a strange unease about this mission…only time would tell. Within a few minutes the seven gunships rose into the air and took off into the desert…

-About an hour later-

"Weren't we supposed to meet up with the trading convoy already, sir?" one of the soldiers inquired.

"He's right my lord," Sven commented, "We should have met up with the convoy already."

"Who gave us the tip on this convoy?" I inquired.

"It was the convoy mas-," was all Sven got out before the gunship was rocked by an explosion, "Shit we're under attack!"

"My lord gunships six and four have gone done!" the pilot yelled, "We've lost gunships two and three now!"

"Where the hell is the attack coming from?!" Gustav yelled as our gunship barely dodged another missile volley.

"…I've pinpointed the attackers," the pilot answered with a strained voice, "there are anti-air missile launchers located just to the east of us…their markings show them to be Cypher."

"I don't care who they are," I yelled, "just blow them the hell up!"

"Roger that…firing a missile volley," the pilot yelled pulling the trigger.

A single volley of missiles erupted from the gunship which eradicated all of the anti-air launchers but the enemy had managed to get off a shot that struck our gunship…and as it went down I heard the pilot ordering the last two gunships to flee…and after we hit the ground I knew no more…

-After the crash-

I shakily rose to my feet to hear the sound of gunfire and as I turned to look I saw both Sven and Gustav directing the remaining crews of the other downed gunships as they fired upon idiots in brightly colored jumpsuits…were they Cypher…I thought my brother told me they had disbanded.

"My lord you're awake!" Sven shouted running towards me…

I was looking around at several of the unmoving soldiers and I realized something…they weren't breathing…they were…dead.

"Sven what's going on?" I asked confused.

"Cypher isn't as dead as we believed," Sven snarled, "They've ambushed us and we've gathered the survivors here…but-,"

"But our forces are strained," Gustav stated walking over to us, "We're running low on ammunition and man power."

"How long have I been out?" I inquired unsure of what to do.

"We've been fighting about fifty minutes my lord," a soldier stated approaching me, "Our reinforcements will arrive in an estimated twelve minutes…our ammunition reserves will only last about ten minutes"

"So how bad is it?" I inquired in a strange calm…I knew that panicking wouldn't help.

"My lord we cannot afford to lose you," the soldier stated just as calmly, "We'll hold the line here so you can escape my lord."

"Are…are you sure?" I inquired surprised at this sacrifice.

"Yes, we're sure," the soldier answered handing me a pistol, "If you, lord Sven, and Lord Gustav perish then this battle is lost."

I was shocked to feel both Sven and Gustav grab me and begin to forcefully pull me away from the battlefield. As we turn and ran further into the canyon I felt ashamed of myself…sacrificing these soldiers to save myself…was I no better than the enemy then…We ran further and further the sounds of gunfire sounding throughout the canyon…but then it fell silent…

-The battlefield-

The bodies of soldiers from both armies littered the battlefield but dragging himself across the battlefield was the soldier who had told their commanders to flee…he was gravely wounded and knew he would not survive but as he looked up he saw one of the enemy officers approaching him a huge grin on her face…and he felt anger and defiance well up inside him as Cypher peons grabbed him and dragged him towards the officer…

"Why didn't you surrender?" the officer inquired, "After all your commanders fled like the cowards they are…why did you decide to attempt to hold the line against us…our numbers are far superior?"

"You don't understand," the soldier snarled, "We were selected by the shogun himself to defend his little brother…and we knew this battle was hopeless…but I don't plan on dying alone…"

As the soldier said this he smiled and drew an explosive…which he promptly detonated destroying all the enemies around him and sacrificing himself hoping to buy his lord more time.

-Colton's Perspective-

I turned as I heard the explosion rip through the canyon…I felt the tears well up in my eyes knowing that my soldiers would not use explosives of that magnitude…it would completely wipe out the battlefield…

"My lord we must keep running!" Sven yelled.

"He's right my lord if we stop their sacrifice will have been in vain," Gustav yelled as we all began running again.

As we rounded a corner I heard the ping of a bullet hitting the edge near me…we took cover in some rocks as more Cypher soldiers appeared…Sven and Gustav opened fire with their full-auto laser rifles…and I sat there afraid…my brother could have led his force to crush the Cypher Soldiers due to their much more advance equipment…I was an untested commander so my soldiers were given normal assault weapons…mainly they fired metal slugs…while my brothers forces used Laser technology and my brother himself used a Mass Driver rifle…I was wrenched from these thoughts about how my brother would have fared better when Gustav was hit in the arm by a shot from the enemies and fell backwards wounded…Sven moved to open fire to cove his downed ally only to be struck in the leg and brought down…I now did something I did not think was possible…I opened fire on the enemy and was repaid for my moment of bravery by a volley of enemy fire striking me in the arm and the leg…as I went down the last time I saw my brother flashed through my mind…

_-Six months ago-_

_I was walking through the halls of the palace a book held under my arm as I went to return it to the palace library. When I entered the library I saw both my elder brother and our father walking through the aisles discussing something…as they went by me I overheard the conversation which seemed to be an argument._

_"Father if you can't trust me on this then what can you trust me on?" my elder brother hissed._

_"Look son it's not that I don't trust you," my father began, "but colonization is a dangerous and expensive effort…and majority of the time it's fruitless."_

_"Father this isn't some idiot land surveyor coming with a brochure," my brother the Shogun whispered, "I've seen these pokemon with my own eyes…I've battle them."_

_"Even if there are new undiscovered pokemon there it will need enough resources to fund itself," my father sighed, "and a military presence to prevent invaders from snatching the land."_

_"Father I will personally lead a detachment there," my brother snarled, "This is a chance we can't pass up…the empire has faded in recent times…but this conquest may bring some of the old glory back to us…please father."_

_"…I know when I'm beat," my father sighed smiling at my brother, "You're just like your mother…when you set your mind to something you always see it through to the end."_

_"Thank you father," my brother stated with a small smile, "you will not regret it."_

_My brother left later that month with a small detachment of soldiers to lay claim to an otherwise unknown land that he said contained new previously unknown pokemon…one of them was a wyvern like pokemon that my brother had call Yvelta…he had claimed the entire region in the name of the empire and begun building several castles for his empire._

-Present-

When I hit the ground I lay there for only a few seconds before I heard a terrifying roar…as I looked skyward I saw a stream of flame roar by me and I knew that it had incinerated several of the Cypher soldiers who were panicking at the new pokemon's appearance…I turned my head to see that the pokemon was the legendary Entei…I gazed back at the sky to see several gunships appear and begin to open fire on the enemy force as Imperial troops rappelled down from them…and high above us in the sky I saw a black wyvern pokemon…could it be…the pokemon my brother saw…the legendary Yvelta…then I knew no more.

Here ends Chapter 7-Operation Hammer Fall…The Flame of Survival!

I know this chapter was shorter than my normal ones but I hope you enjoyed it…and please review this story and if you liked this try reading and reviewing some of my other stories…thanks you for your continued support…if anyone is supporting me.


	12. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Imperial Diplomacy

-Gaika's Perspective-

As I ran through the woods the ran pelting down on me I could hear even at this distance the hum of my lord's convoy beginning to slowly move out down the road toward the bridge…I was moving with blinding speed hoping to catch my lord before he crossed over the river…I emerged to see street performers staring in awe at the four armored transports moving down the road…they were moving actually quite slow…to the untrained eye it would seem that they were lazing about but I knew that they were simply using this as a show of force and strength…I gazed at the lead tank and I saw something that shocked me…my lord was riding on top of the vehicle…his black armor gleaming in the rain soaked air…I landed next to him with only a slight splash…he turned towards me with no emotion on his face.

"The enemy has moved on my lord," I told him simply.

I gazed at his face as he turned towards me to see the scars from his past battles…unlike most commanders nowadays my lord wouldn't feel right unless he was on the front lines…to live or die alongside his soldiers.

"I suspected as much," the shogun sighed as the tanks picked up speed once they reached the bridge, "We've been stonewalled by the Unovian government since we arrived…so why should we believe their Intel."

"I take it we are going to begin tapping into the Imperial Spy Network then?" I inquired.

"Yes…though it pains me I will not risk my men on outdated information," my lord stated the only sign of emotion was a glint in his eyes, "I've already dispatched several agents throughout the region…they should be transmitting information to the Genesis as we speak."

"My lord what is it you wish me to do?" I inquired.

"You are to wait with Haiko and I in Driftveil," He stated with nearly no emotion, "and then you shall act as my personal body guards as Veku will head the espionage network."

I nodded as we entered the city.

-30 minutes later/Anthony's Perspective-

I stood in a small corner of Driftveil as my soldiers set up a temporary camp to defend the position…the enemy may have been gone but I wasn't stupid. We drew stares from people walking through the streets but none stopped to find out what was going on…heavily armored soldiers with assault class weaponry would do that to a person. I began leaving the camp and I knew no one would stop me…only three things really brought an end to my boredom…pokemon battles, war, adventuring, and gambling…and as far as I could tell Unova didn't have even a single goddamn casino...and I doubted that the government would appreciate us shoot at stuff so I went looking for a battle…I reached the central square and smiled to myself…Haiko had clearly already been here. Trees were uprooted, a fountain was shattered, the pavement ruined, and a house had a gigantic hole in it…I knew that this would be an interesting battlefield. I looked around to see several trainers standing around the area…none of them had noticed my appearance yet…I walked into the square…almost arrogantly…it was an attempt to draw attention to me…and it worked splendidly.

"Who the hell do you think you are," one of the trainers shouted.

"I think I'm the guy who can trash all of you," I stated calmly to the angry shouts of several trainers, "Are there any among you who are willing to prove me wrong!"

Three trainers stepped forward…a Veteran Male, Cool Trainer Female, and Ranger Male…I could see by the way they held themselves that they were strong…but they were nowhere near my power.

"Fine then," I laughed coldly, "The rules are simple…1 pokemon each in a 3 V.S. 1 match…pick your pokemon."

The Veteran sent out Haxorus, the Cool trainer sent out a Simisear, and the Ranger sent out a Lilligant. I smiled before putting my thumb and forefinger into my mouth and whistling as I summoned my pokemon…a few minutes passed before Masamune had landed in the square…as his feet touched the ground gust of wind pushed outward from him.

"As you are the challengers I shall set up the rules," I stated simply, "The rules shall be the Imperial battle rules in a 1 V.S. 3 match…understood."

"What are Imperial rules?" the cool trainer asked confused.

"They're the rules of my people…of the Warriors of the Empire," I stated raising my eyebrow.

"What's a Warrior?" the ranger inquired.

"You don't know what a Warrior is," I stated placing a hand over my face to hide my snarl of disgust…had my people truly been forgotten but I continued with the explanation of the rules, "the rules are as follows…each of the competitors are limited to one pokemon each, only one item can be used by each pokemon for the whole battle…this includes held items, this is a battle to the bitter end…if one of you surrender then you all surrender, and the battle must be timed…as I'm the defender I pick the time…your time limit is infinity."

"What do you mean infinity?" the veteran asked shocked.

"I do not wish a time limit…you'll be having enough difficulty with me without the added stress," I stated my calm returning, "Now for the wager…I wager 100,000 poke…in my homelands currency of course."

"What arrogance," the veteran hissed, "Fine I bet 10,000 poke and a Fire Stone."

"I'll bet 5,000 poke and two Sun Stones," the ranger stated smiling coldly.

"And I'll bet 7,500 poke and a Reaper Cloth," the cool trainer hissed.

"Good…the battle begins in ten seconds," I stated a small smile crossing my face, "and I shall remind your people why Warriors should be feared!"

With that the battle began…Masamune moved with untrackable speed…he appeared as if he teleported behind the Lilligant and before anyone could react Masamune had struck out with a simple back hand that sent the pokemon sailing into a building…

"That's one," I whispered to myself.

…and before either of the other pokemon could even turn Masamune was once again on the move this time appearing directly above the Simisear with a fully charged Aura Sphere which was launched into the opposing pokemon at point blank range with devastating affect…

"That's two,"

…and before the smoke and dust from the explosion had even cleared Masamune had appeared in front of me his face set in an expression of utter disdain.

"**_These are utterly worthless opponents_**_,"_ Masamune snorted through our mental link.

"**_I know but it helps stave off the boredom at least,_**" I responded across the same mental link.

Our last standing opponent the Haxorus was utterly terrified…I could see it in the way it held itself and how it backed up as Masamune simply approached slowly…the disgust at our enemies cowardice evident in his eyes…now within only ten paces the Haxorus spun around to slam its tail into Masamune but he simply stuck out his hand and stopped the attack as one would catch a door before it shuts…

"Three,"

…Masamune launched a Dragon pulse from his mouth which when it struck the dragon pokemon caused a resounding explosion and gasps of shock from the crowd but out of the smoke leapt Masamune completely unharmed who landed directly next to me…this battle was over…the Lilligant was smashed through a building, the Simisear lay in a twenty foot deep crater, and the Haxorus lay in a crumpled heap with smoke radiating off of its body…and I stood there with a cruel smile on my face.

"Are there any others who wish to challenge me," I taunted, or are you all cowards?"

This was met by shouts of outrage as three more trainers stepped forward…a black belt from Kanto, a Cool Trainer Male from Johto, and a Poke Breeder from Honen.

"The rules are the same as is my bet," I stated as the people who I'd defeated earlier dropped the bet at my feet and rushed to the pokemon center.

"Fine then I bet 15,000 poke," the black belt snarled sending out a Machamp.

"I'll match the black belts bet," the Cool Trainer hissed sending out a Steelix.

"I'll bet 20,000 poke," the breeder sneered sending out a Swampert.

"The battle begins in ten seconds," I stated the boredom dripping off my voice, "I shall fight for the continued glory of the Empire."

As the battle began Masamune dodged a hydro pump from the Swampert and closed the distance with his blinding speed and drove his palm into the temple of the pokemon sending careening into a streetlamp…

"Four,"

…the Machamp struck before Masamune's attack against the Swampert had even finished but yet he still evaded it…his speed was increasing as was his strength…and this caught my opponents off guard as Masamune simply ignored the Machamp and attacked the Steelix which like the Haxorus earlier tried to smash him with its tail but Masamune grabbed its tail and swung it in circles until he let it go and sent it flying into the roof of the nearby markets…

"Five," I chuckled to myself…if these people had been able to see auras they would have seen the change in mine…I had reached point in my Conqueror's Soul ability that caused my anger to begin to surface…but it also brought out cruelty.

…The Machamp was now in a complete panic as it backed away from Masamune who awaited orders.

"I give…I give," the black belt begged, "please don't harm my pokemon."

"…you disgust me," I snarled angry, "Your allies fall fighting and you attempt to run…your cowardice will only be rewarded by your defeat…I shall give you no quarter!"

With that Masamune charged at the Machamp a glowing energy sphere in his palm that was no bigger than a basketball but as he approached snarling his disgust the ball grew to gigantic proportions as the attack struck covering the area in light as both sound and sight were stolen from the onlookers…

"Six"

…when the light cleared a thirty foot deep crater was all that was left of the area where the Machamp had been standing and the pokemon itself was a bloody mess laying in the bottom of the crater.

"Not only did your allies pay for your cowardice but did your precious pokemon," I snarled as my winnings were deposited on the pile, "Are there any others who wish to challenge me."

This was met with by utter silence as people began backing away from me…but three people did step up to challenge me.

"We will," a voice behind me stated angrily.

I turned to see the Johto Champion Lance, the reluctant Unova Champion Alder, and a stranger whose face was obscured by shadows.

"Well, well, well," I laughed cruelly, "If it isn't Lance and Adler…once again come to fall before me?"

"No we've come to defeat you," Lance hissed coldly.

"Yes, we've come to halt your rampage," Alder muttered, "You use pokemon as tools for war and that is disgusting…you're a damned beast!"

_"Don't you dare talk about my lord that way weakling," _Masamune snarled catching Alder off guard as the pokemon got right in his face, _"My lord has earned the respect of nations and is not afraid to fight for what he believes in…no matter the odds or consequences…but what about you coward…my lord has lost hundreds of people to battle but you lose one and you break down completely…you've no idea what true strength-,"_

"Masamune that is enough," I scolded, "We are Warriors not councilors…how he deals with his grief is his own business…but I can understand his sorrow…even if I cannot understand his methods…I apologize Alder for both your lose and my partners rudeness."

"We're here to battle you," Alder stated shocked at the sincerity of my words, "but…thank you for your words."

"I may not seem it Alder but I am an honorable person," I stated calmly, "and you are a worthy opponent and deserve respect."

"Let's cut he crap and get to the battle," Lance snarled.

"Fine then I'm ready for a challenge," I laughed the excitement dripping from my voice…this would be a worthy challenge…war was what I was good at not the talking…to me battle was diplomacy…the strong rose while the weak were pushed aside…brutal but effective…and we would now see what was stronger these three united or my battle hardened pokemon and our bond…this will be one for the records…

Chapter 8-Imperial Diplomacy ends here…and at a cliffhanger…Alder, Lance, and this mysterious third person have challenged the Shogun after he has just decimated six challenger without suffering a single attack…and even if these four trainers don't destroy each other will the town be as lucky? Stay tuned for the next chapter Clash of the Champions.

Warriors have such a strong link with their pokemon that the Warriors own stats increase the pokemon's stats which cause Warrior bonded pokemon to be stronger than their Non-Warrior counterparts. On another note some Warriors have a unique power that only they have…these powers signify them as people of power and prestige as even the lowest of peasants are promoted to nobility if it is discovered that they possess a unique power.

Anthony Doede

Class-Warrior/Warlord/Shogun

Rank-2/3

Warrior ability-Heroic Stand (Pokemon is fully healed; attack, defense, and speed are tripled. Exhausts the Warrior after its use and allows Masamune to use his _Aura Storm_ attack.)

Unique Ability-Conqueror's Soul-(For each enemy defeated Anthony's Stats increase by ten temporarily but he also begins to lose himself to his anger and aggression and it also allows him to break the max limit)

Base Stats-

Strength-100/100

Knowledge-85/100

Charisma-90/100

Anthony's Pokemon

Umbreon

Gender-Female

Ability-Synchronize

Bonded Ability-Shackle (Reduces Movement of hit enemies)

Moves-Moonlight, Dark Pulse, Psychic, Shadow Ball

Level-100

As is custom with the Ransei royal family its members are given an Eevee on their fourth birthday and allowed to train it as they see fit. Anthony trained his into the fighter she is today and she is loyal to him to the point she's willing to die for him.

Scizor

Gender-Male

Ability-Technician

Bonded Ability-Pride (Raises Attack and Defense when suffering from a status ailment)

Moves-X-Scissor, Night Slash, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace

Level-90

Anthony bonded with this pokemon as a Scyther in Chrysalia and he has served Anthony faithfully ever since. He rarely speaks to anyone but Anthony. But when he does what it says is often important.

Torterra

Gender-Male

Ability-Overgrow

Bonded Ability-Grass Cloak (Improves Defense on Grass)

Moves-Earthquake, Giga Drain, Frenzy Plant, Leaf Storm

Level-98

Anthony bonded with this pokemon as a Turtwig in Greenleaf and he has served Anthony faithfully ever since. When Anthony enters a tournament battle or some other major event he often rides on the back of Torterra to inspire awe. He often lazes about masking his immense power.

Salamance

Gender-Male

Ability-Intimidate

Bonded Ability-Hero (Raises Attack and Defense when their allies are struggling)

Moves-Fly, Draco Meteor, Dragon Claw, Shadow Claw

Level-95

Anthony bonded with this pokemon as a Bagon in Dragnor and he has served faithfully ever since. He often carries Anthony onto battlefields in an attempt to intimidate their enemies. He is highly aggressive and will not stop fighting until completely incapacitated.

Nidoking-

Gender-Male

Ability-Rivalry

Bonded Ability-Tenacity (Contact with this pokemon causes the attacker to flinch)

Moves-Horn Drill, Megahorn, Fire Blast, Thunder

Level-85

Anthony bonded with this pokemon as a Nidoran when he went to Kanto for the first time. He is only willing to fight at 100% and will show no mercy to his enemies on the battlefield. If he knows he is going to fall he will attempt to at least take his opponent down with him in a last ditch attack.

Masamune (Lucario)-

Gender-Male

Ability-Warrior's Pride (This ability is unique to Masamune which makes him immune to flinching and when he is inflicted with a status aliment his stats are greatly boosted.)

Bonded Ability-Sprint (Increases Movement)

Moves- Aura Sphere, Dragon Pulse, Extreme Speed, Close Combat, _Aura Storm_

Level-100

Found by Anthony as a Riolu within Draken Forest. He was being attacked by a poacher within the woods which is punishable by death as only warriors from the noble families are allowed to take pokemon from these woods. When he was rescued he was nursed back to health by Anthony and has fought for him faithfully ever since.

Najil Burken

Class-Warrior

Rank-2/3

Warrior Ability-Imperial Pride (the pokemon is fully healed and its speed is doubled)

Unique Ability-Guardian's Soul-(The Defense of all allied pokemon increase by 20)

Base Stats-

Strength-70/100

Knowledge-95/100

Charisma-80/10

Najil's Pokemon

Skarmory-

Gender-Male

Ability-Sturdy

Bonded Ability-Jagged Edge (Contact with this pokemon inflicts damage on the attacker)

Moves-Drill Peck, Brave Bird, Night Slash, Steel Wing

Level-85

Wigglytuff-

Gender-Female

Ability-Cute Charm

Bonded Ability-Confidence (Increases nearby allies defense)

Moves-Sing, Focus Punch, Thunder, Hyper Beam

Level-87

Shiny Gardevoir-

Gender-Female

Ability-Trace

Bonded Ability-Confidence (Increase Nearby Allies defense)

Moves-Energy Blast, Shadow Ball, Thunderbolt, Phsyic

Level-90

Lopunny-

Gender-Female

Ability-Klutz

Bonded Ability-Mountaineer (The Pokemon can Climb to High Places)

Moves-Dizzy Punch, Healing Wish, Bounce, Charm

Level-90

Scyther-

Gender-Male

Ability-Swarm

Bonded Ability-Vanguard (Strengthens early attacks)

Moves-Night Slash, Swords Dance, Ariel Ace, Giga Impact

Level-80

Shiny Ninetails (Sai)

Gender-Female

Ability-Flash Fire

Bonded Ability-Warm Blanket (Restores HP when the Pokemon is standing on magma)

Moves-Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Giga Impact

Level-95

Johnathan Heinz

Warrior Ability-Northwind's Fury (Double pokemon's speed, and slightly increase pokemon's attack)

Hidden Ability-Hero's Soul (Allied pokemon are steadily healing themselves)

Base Stats-

Strength-80

Knowledge-70

Charisma-90

Johnathan's Pokemon

Typhlosion-

Gender-Male

Ability-Blaze

Bonded Ability-Conqueror (Improves stats every time the pokemon defeats an enemy)

Moves-Blast Burn, Eruption, Flamethrower, Solar Beam

Level-90

Pidgeot-

Gender-Male

Ability-Tangled Feet

Bonded Ability-Intimidate (Reduces nearby enemies attack)

Moves-Fly, Air Slash, Tail Wind, Steel Wing

Level-95

Dusknoir-

Gender-Male

Ability-Pressure

Bonded Ability-Levitate (Gives full immunity to all ground-type moves)

Moves-Shadow Punch, Shadow Sneak, Focus Blast, Earthquake

Level-89

Dragonite-

Gender-Female

Ability-Inner Focus

Bonded Ability-Last Bastion (Raises Attack and Defense when all other allies have been defeated)

Moves-Draco Meteor, Outrage, Dragon Dance, Dragon Rush

Level-92

Tyranitar-

Gender-Male

Ability-Sand Stream

Bonded Ability-Sandpit (restores HP when the Pokemon is standing on soil or sand)

Moves-Earthquake, Stone Edge, Hyper Beam, Dragon Pulse

Level-98

Aggron-

Gender-Male

Ability-Sturdy

Bonded Ability-Run Up (Raises Attack in proportion to distance moved)

Moves-Metal Burst, Flash Cannon, Iron Tail, Roar

Level-98


	13. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Clash of the Champions

I stood gazing at the three opponents standing before me…Lance, Alder, and a third unknown opponent…his face was hidden by shadows so I could not even tell how old he was…I planned to rectify this situation.

"Before we begin I would like to know who he is," I stated gesturing to the stranger.

"My name is Xentus Ottomachi," the man stated stepping forward…he was a couple of years older than me with blond and black hair, "and I've heard of you and your people…you use your pokemon as simple weapons of war."

"Have you heard the entire story of my people?" I inquired scowling slightly.

"What else is there to know?" Xentus asked glaring at me.

"Pokemon bonded to Warriors in Ransei are not simple tools," I stated calmly, "they are citizens of the empire and can chose whether they serve in the military."

"Why would a pokemon want to fight a war?" Xentus asked the anger in his eyes.

"It is an honor to defend one's home and family," I stated smiling slightly, "but this talk will solve nothing…let us get to the battle…Masamune forward."

Masamune stepped forward taking his place in the square where he stood glaring at our opponents…I was intrigued by this young man…I know I heard the name Xentus Ottomachi before but I couldn't place it…I was deep in my thoughts as my opponents sent out their pokemon.

"Go, Volcrona," Alder shouted releasing a mouth like pokemon.

"Dragonite, Go," Lance yelled.

"Nightmare…let's do this," Xentus shouted releasing a Darkrai.

"Shit…a ghost type," I muttered under my breath…I knew that I would be suffering a severe disadvantage…this didn't scare me…if anything it excited me…it would make the battle that much more difficult…and that much more enjoyable , "Masamune…leave the Darkrai for last."

"As you wish my lord," Masamune responded.

"Prepare yourselves we begin now," I shouted as Masamune moved once again with his blinding speed.

Masamune moved to assault the Volcrona with an aura sphere only to be blocked by the Darkrai who attacked with its own aura sphere.

"Darkrai can't learn Aura Sphere," I muttered to myself, "I should have brought the book."

The book in question was Ransei's answer to the pokedex…it was a book that gathered all the information about pokemon by not just tapping into a data bank but literally modifying it and uploading new data to the bank so information was changing and expanding every day…the book also held more than just pokemon information…it held information on famous warriors from throughout the history of Ransei…I was snapped out of these thoughts by a shout…Masamune had been hit with an Iron tail from the Dragonite but he quickly recovered and responded with a powerful Dragon Pulse…it knocked out Lance's Dragonite…as well as shattering an abandoned building behind the pokemon into splinters.

"Seven," I whispered to myself.

"No!" Lance yelled running to his pokemon.

"Such wild power," Alder commented, "It surprises me every time how much stronger he is since the last time we fought."

"This pokemon's strength is unnatural," Xentus commented a snarl of defiance on his face, "I've heard the stories…but they do not do them justice."

"You must remain focused," Alder warned, "He will not let any mistakes go unpunished."

"You're right about that Alder," I stated a slightly demented smile appearing on my face, "Eight."

Masamune appeared right behind the Volcrona with two full charged Aura Spheres…one in each hand…and smashed them into the pokemon's back causing a huge explosion that threw the Volcrona into one of the few trees that remained standing smashing it to pieces…one of the pieces flew towards me and cut my cheek but I paid it no mind…I turned my attention to the Darkrai as Alder ran to take care of his pokemon…I think Xentus called the Darkrai Nightmare…I could sense great power in her.

"Masamune don't underestimate her," I warned.

Masamune nodded and dashed towards her launching another Dragon Pulse which Nightmare dodged easily…again and again Masamune launched this attack and just as the first one she evaded it.

"This is starting to bore me," I hissed my aggression starting to get the better of me…but I controlled it and formulated a plan which I relayed mentally to Masamune, "_Masamune cease the attack_."

Masamune stopped and Xentus took the opportunity to launch his own attack…just as I wished.

"Nightmare Ariel Ace," Xentus ordered hoping to make use of this apparent lack of movement.

Masamune didn't even try to evade the attack but as the attack struck him Masamune retaliated with an Aura Sphere and since the two were in contact with each other with Nightmare being the one to initiate the contact the attack struck with all of its force…I knew I wouldn't be able to use this tactic twice in a row but it would be enough to give Xentus pause.

"How did that attack hit!?" Xentus uttered in shock, "It was a fighting type move."

"It was you who allowed it," I stated a gleam of satisfaction in my eyes, "It's true that normally fighting type moves have no effect on ghost type pokemon but under certain conditions these attacks will connect…the one I just demonstrated is that ghost pokemon must mentally activate their ability to phase through objects and as such if the ghost initiates physical contact then they are unable to phase and are completely open to attacks."

"Nightmare…are you alright?" Xentus asked his pokemon.

"I think-," Nightmare was unable to finish her sentence as Masamune struck her with a Dragon Pulse.

"Keep your mind on the battle or you will fall just like Alder," I snarled, "and that wouldn't do now would it."

As Nightmare tried to rise again she was hit by a powerful Dragon Pulse…but this time she didn't go down…she rose into the air her aura swelling with power…and she unleashed a powerful psychic attack launching Masamune into a nearby building which fell inwards burying him in rubble.

"Masamune," I stated the disbelief evident in my eyes.

"I've punished your arrogance," Nightmare stated the calm in her eyes but this was soon replaced by shock as a Dragon Pulse ripped through the rubble and was soon followed by Masamune who was in bad shape but still able to stand at least, "How is he still standing."

"This is the strength of an Imperial Pokemon," Masamune snarled as I prepared a Full Restore.

"I will use my one item now," I stated healing Masamune with a small smile as I whispered in his ear, "I think it's time we stopped holding back."

"You're suggesting we fully open the link?" Masamune asked a small and feral smile crossing his face.

"No mercy," I whispered returning back to my position at the edge of the square where I closed my eyes and reached out mentally towards Masamune.

"Xentus you have to attack now!" Alder yelled, "If he completes what he's doing he shall be nearly invincible!"

"Nightmare hit it with Dark Void!" Xentus shouted as Nightmare launched her attack but just before it struck Masamune seemed to disappear into thin air, "How did he!?"

"We are of one mind," I stated hearing Masamune's voice echoing my words in my head, "We are clarity…we are the height of the warriors art."

Masamune then appeared behind Nightmare with a fully charged aura sphere which he launched with a single hand (paw) and struck the Darkrai who tried to phase through the attack but somehow she was unable to.

"What happened?" Nightmare asked in a panic rising slowly to her feet.

"Your tricks will not work on us," Masamune and I said in perfect unison and we opened my bodies eyes to reveal not the normal grey irises but golden ones with vertical slit like pupils, "Our senses are honed to the razor's edge…we can calculate are attacks down to the nanosecond now…we developed this ability to combat are weaknesses…we open ourselves completely to our pokemon's mind…and eventually…we are no longer multiple entities…but one singular entity…and with the power we've achieved you've no chance of victory."

"What are you?" Xentus questioned no fear in his voice…just shock and awe.

"We are all a warrior aspires to," We stated in unison, "We are what few are willing to become…we risk all for the betterment of the warrior's art."

"Xentus you have to attack him," Alder warned holding his pokemon, "He's completely opened his mind to his pokemon…their minds are connected to the point that they feel each other's pain and Anthony's skills are no longer watered down to 50% but transfer fully giving even more power to his pokemon."

"Does this ability have any downsides," Xentus shouted as Masamune launched another aura sphere that Nightmare barely dodged.

"By using this ability he's risking his own safety," Alder yelled, "any wounds Masamune suffers Anthony suffers as well…along with any other negatives…status ailments…fainting…and other things…but there is a way around it…if you can mentally fatigue either of them their bond will weaken to the point that their minds will literally separate back into their individual minds…also it causes an extreme amount of stress so they can only maintain it for so long"

"So we have to break their link," Nightmare sighed, "Easier said than done."

"I've a favor to ask you Xentus Ottomachi," we stated calmly, "You've snagged our attention…now give us an interesting showing…and don't disappoint us."

Masamune charged Nightmare using Extreme Speed to strike the Darkrai repeatedly…until she launched her counter attack launching an Aura Sphere that exploded with an extreme force…knocking Masamune out of his attack…and we were panting in exhaustion.

"We've exhausted ourselves," we whispered, "We must end this now…with one final attack."

We leapt back in Masamune's body and began charging an Aura Sphere with our remaining energy…but Nightmare noticed this and warned Xentus.

"Xentus he's readying something," Nightmare warned, "What should we do?"

"He's readying an attack," Xentus stated a smile creeping onto his face, "Let's match his move…start charging an Aura Sphere."

"But-," she began but stopped when she saw his eyes, "As you wish Xentus."

Both sides were prepared their attacks…Masamune's crimson sphere verses Nightmare's more purplish one…our mind was pulling at itself…we were putting everything we had into our attack…and as if to demonstrate this Masamune's crimson orb was soon shot through with green as my own aura joined his…our energy was rising much faster than theirs…but the theirs was also picking up speed on the power gathered…their bond was strong…the bond of family…a small grin crept across our faces.

"We are ready to fire," we stated calmly, "but will wait for you to are ready…we wish to see who's bonds are stronger."

Neither Xentus nor Nightmare said anything but continued to charge her attack…we could see the gleam in both their eyes…it was the gleam of ambition…but it was more…they were enjoying this battle as much as we were…the world could be ending around us but we wouldn't notice…then after all this time they attacked…are attack followed quickly after them…the two orbs of energy rushed towards each other…and when they collided the world seemed to stop for a second…before the explosion deafened and the blinding light from the energy being released…

-Nacrene City-

In a repository located somewhere in the museum a lilac colored crystal rested in a glass cabinet…it seemed to be a simple gemstone but it was an ancient artifact discovered hundreds of years ago by a Unovian prince and it was said to grant him immense strength…but he never spoke of where he had found it…nor why it seemed to be foreign in design…the crystal was a sphere with an obsidian Rayquaza surrounding it…it was kept hidden for fear of what it would spark…this was clearly a Ransei artifact…but until it was discovered what it could truly do it would be hidden…a scientist was studying it when something unexpected happened…the crystal began glowing with a brilliant light…causing the scientist to panic and run screaming for his wife Lenora…as he left the crystal's glow focused into a beam and formed the shape of a man…he was wearing black oriental armor with a purple overcoat and had his hair tied back and a slight mustache…his hair was jet back…he kept repeating something over and over in an ancient language only used by the royal family of the empire…Lenora came back and in utter shock stared at the figure before her…it was Oda Nobunaga…and what he was repeating was only known to certain members of the royal family…but as soon as it started the image of Nobunaga faded into the ethereal again.

-Ransei/Valora Region-

The warlord of Valora was walking through the halls of his citadel…his partner was not present at the moment but he continued to walk the hallways even though it was the middle of the night…something momentous was about to happen…and if he knew anything…he knew that his lord's son would be at the center of it…much to the distress of the dissenters…but whatever it was would have...all of a suddenly a burning sensation swept through his body and he heard the roar of his partner though their mental link…and before him a ghost appeared as he was enveloped in a teal light…and that ghost in front of him was Tadakatsu Honda…and he was saying something in the ancient language of Valora.

"To those who wish to inherit my legacy," Tadakatsu stated, "Show me your strength…"

With those words Liam was absorbed into the teal light…

-The entire Ransei Regions-

Above Ransei several cities were engulfed by lights as several crystals activated throughout the region…Terrera, Illusio, Nixtrom, Valora, Spectra, Ignis, Greenleaf, Cragspur, and Aurora…these lights glowed brightly…many people all over gazed at the sky as these lights shone like stars…

-Driftveil City-

As the smoke cleared and I regained my vision I knew that my mental link with Masamune had fell back into normal ranges…I knew that if my opponent was in any better shape than me I would be in trouble…I gazed towards my opponent to see the Darkrai still standing but in bad shape…just like Masamune…but me and my partner just stood there grinning…this was a fight we had been waiting for…and I was-…I felt someone smack in the back of the head breaking me out of my trance…I turned to see Haiko standing behind me and Spectral hovering in front of the Darkrai waging its finger and grinning.

"What do you want Haiko?" I inquired oblivious to my surroundings.

"Preventing you two from wiping this city off the face of the earth," he sighed gesturing to his surroundings…which were utterly destroyed…down to the last building.

"We utterly destroyed this square," I chuckled to myself, "that battle was the entertainment I was looking for…wait we have enough money to cover the damages right?"

"Yes…but your father's going to have your hide," Haiko warned me.

"What the hell did we do," Xentus stated walking up to me with Alder and Lance following him, "Did we really do all this?"

"Yes we did," I continued to chuckle, "but don't worry…all of these buildings will be rebuilt and their owners compensated."

"But the destruction…how can you be so casual?" Xentus questioned me.

"I'm a warrior damn it…scratch that I'm the damn shogun," I burst out laughing as Masamune dug into a bag Haiko brought and pulled out several berries and a book, "Thank you Masamune."

"What is that?" Xentus question confused.

"It's the Ransei equivalent of the Pokedex," I stated simply opening the book, "and I would like to catalog your Darkrai…she is unique."

"I don't see any problem with it," Nightmare stated smiling slightly, "and I would like to see what this book could do."

"Thank you," I stated…I feared I'd have to use espionage to get the information, "Open to Darkrai and begin scan of subject in front of us."

"Beginning scan," the book stated as it flipped its own pages to the Darkrai page and then projected an image of a Darkrai, "anomalies detected…unknown ability detected…move Aura Sphere detected…adding information to data banks…ability name: unknown…effect: boost all stats to max in a pinch…no other anomalies found…input name of newly discovered ability."

"The book talked," Lance said, "That book just talked."

"Yes…yes it did," I sighed, "She's yours so what do you want the ability to be named?"

"It's called Rightful Queen," Xentus commented like this was completely normal.

"I'm not even going to ask why you want it named that but," I sighed a small grin on my face, "Input ability name…Rightful Queen."

"Ability entered…congratulations on your discovery my lord shogun," the book congratulated.

"Your discovery!?" Lance asked incredulously.

"It's programed to say that," I stated pulling out a small crimson pouch, "take this…it's Sacred Ashes and should fully revive your parties…I shall also send you your winnings."

"Winnings?" Xentus questioned confused.

"Yes the wager I made…100,000 poke," I stated turning to walk away, "I'll send your winnings to you later…Haiko."

"Yes my lord," Haiko stated throwing down a smoke and allowing us to vanish.

-Ransei Main Encampment-

"I can't believe that worked," I stated smiling.

"Some people are easily fooled," Haiko commented, "but then again they were heavily exhausted from your battle…what are you going to send him anyway."

"The 100,000 thousand I owe him and an invitation to the Imperial League," I yawned heading towards my tent, "I hope he accepts it…it's been awhile since I've felt such a rush outside of a life or death battle…and I find his bonds with his pokemon intriguing."

"Who shall you send to deliver the money?" Haiko inquired, "…please tell me you are not thinking of sending Goto."

"Why not he should make the entire thing a blast," I joked.

"That's a first…you made a joke," Haiko sighed.

"Look just send Gaika and a couple soldiers," I yawned as we reached my tent, "Now leave me alone please…I need to rest…I feel tired."

"As you wish my lord," Haiko stated, "I shall see to it that the supplies for the celebrations are made ready…sleep well my lord."

I stepped into my tent where a cot was set up…and changed out of my armor…I was more exhausted then I'd ever been in my life…I felt something pulling at me as if calling me but it was weak.

"_Masamune I've a warning to relay," I told him through our mental connection._

_"What is it my lord,"_

_"If anyone wakes me up I'll have them whipped,"_

_"Understood my Lord,"_

I lay on the cot and soon felt myself drift off to sleep…

-A Strange Forest-

I stood in a strange woods staring at a crater filled with a couple of puddles…my armor was different as was that of my followers…their faces were masked…but I felt that I knew them…we stood there just staring at it.

"I thought something was supposed to happen my lord?" one of the soldiers inquired.

"Hey don't pester him," another of the soldiers chuckled, "even the great ones make mistakes."

"Shut up," I hissed, "did you hear that?"

Before any of them could answer a blood curdling roar tore through the woods and too my shock snow began falling heavily obscuring my vision. Before I knew what had happened the entire landscape had changed…no longer was it the heavily wooded area but a huge tundra and I was completely alone…I began trudging through the calling for my soldiers and occasionally I heard an answering call. I gazed around through the blizzard until I stumbled onto something horrifying…my entire unit was frozen into solid blocks of ice…I ran towards them only to feel myself suddenly stop…I looked at my feet to see them frozen in place.

"What the hell?" I hissed trying to move as the ice began to move up my body.

I heard growling I looked up to see glowing yellow eyes glaring down at me as the ice continued to rise…I knew I was going to die…but what was this thing…

-Imperial Main Encampment-

I awoke with a start…

"What a nightmare," I stated to myself rising to my feet…I looked over at my mirror to see I was extremely pale.

I strode out of my tent to see the rising sun…I knew the nightmare couldn't have been caused by that damned Darkrai or I wouldn't have ever woken up…so what caused it…it wasn't normal…I gazed towards the horizon and I could have sworn I saw something streak across the sky…but I didn't know what it could be.

-Infinity Tower-

I stood gazing out over the world...ancient artifacts from an age long gone by were reactivating…and as in the ages where they were found…the peace of this age will be coming to an end…and an age of blood and fire shall be born in its place…I am Arceus…and I will defend this world with my life from the follies of its inhabitants as I've done since the beginning.

Here ends Chapter 9-Clash of Champions…Xentus Ottomachi is not my character but owned and created by the author known as BlitzSarecus…

So Anthony has proven he is one of the strongest people out there…naturally…and for those wondering how Anthony lost he was the first to withdraw from combat and therefore technically forfeited the battle…but I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter and the little bits of information on where this story is heading…those of you who've played both Pokemon Conquest and Black/White version 1 should be able to figure out the significance of the locations of both the Infinity Tower and the Strange Forest…and to make matters worse strange occurrences are happening all over the world…could these be the ancient artifacts reawakening after centuries of slumbering…an age of devastation approaches…I did tell people that this series would be for the most part a darker series right? And then there's the dream Anthony had…what could it symbolize…what could that creature be?

Stay tuned for the next Chapter…Chapter 10-Ransei V.S. Unova: Battle of Relic Castle

Preview-Anthony's soldiers have begun celebrations to honor the Ransei New Year…for today hundreds of years ago Hiro united Ransei under his banner…the celebrations quickly bore him through and he begins to wander around the city until he eventually leaves the city by the western exit where he encounters a merchant with a strange item…(Preview End)

Author's Notes-

Imperial League Invitation-The Imperial League (Ransei Challenge) is open to all trainers/warriors but a person under personal invitation are given access to special stores normally only available to warlords as well as being able attend the private opening celebration at the Aurora Palace where V.I.P. guests are located.

100% Mental Link-A warrior normally only operates with about half of their mind in direct contact but they can completely merge their minds increasing the benefits of the warrior's stats as well as negating certain type advantages used by the opponent (Ghost type's immunity to normal and fighting attacks for example) but risking the warrior's life in the process as any wounds the pokemon suffers the warrior suffers as well…very few people ever use this technique due to the risks…warriors have died using this ability.

All of my characters have battle themes from the games.

Anthony Doede-Battle Them of Infinite Tower/Infinity Tower (Final Battle)

Colton Doede-Ignis Battle Them

The Emperor-The Legendary Pokemon

Johnathan Heinz-Fontaine Battle Theme

Najil Demimsy-Aurora Battle Theme

Haiko-Spectra Battle Theme

Veku Fuma-Yaksha Battle Theme

I thank all who've read this…and if you're reading this story I beg you to review

-Shogun of Ransei


	14. Chapter 10

Before we get into the new chapter I would like to clarify something…I know I made a mistake with Darkrai's type and that it's a dark type not a ghost type…I thought it was a Dark/Ghost type pokemon but I was wrong and I apologize for this…now on to the chapter.

Chapter 10-Ransei V.S. Unova: Clash at Relic Castle

No matter how many times I tried to again sleep I was plagued by the same nightmare…what was it…some kind of warning…I've been all over the world and have never seen anything like that pokemon before…but it felt familiar…at least in the dream…and that armor wasn't mine…it was white…and older…as were the other warriors…that armor was from Hiro's age…I was broken out of my stupor by Masamune who was standing near me…

"My lord are you alright?" Masamune inquired the worry evident in his eyes, "You seem slightly unfocused."

"Bad nights sleep Masamune," I assured him, "nothing more."

I didn't want to worry him…this was my problem…no one else's…but I pushed these thoughts away and gazed out at the devastation from yesterdays battle…several buildings had been completely demolished but we had already set about fixing that…using the resources at our disposal we had hired several building crews who were already repairing the damage as well as reconstructing the buildings that had been demolished…only a couple of my soldiers were in sight to make sure that civilians were keeping away from the build site…several of those buildings had been inhabited so we had set up the families in temporary housing…and had earned the dislike of several people…but that was the life of a warrior…The warrior's intention should be simply to grasp his weapon and to die…it was an old saying but it still held power among my people…a warrior was loyal to his lord and would give his life to assure that his lord would survive…most of the other nation's people called mine fanatics due to this fact…and we did not deny this little fact…but we were not the only nation that thought this way…I turned and walked away plagued by my thoughts…I had many duties to perform today…I had to check on the fireworks and make sure Goto didn't make them more dangerous then necessary, I had to secure food and drink for the festivities, see the food safely transported to the camp, I had to secure permits for the fireworks, and then I had to set up an arena for the tournament. I sighed as I walked through the streets getting fearful glances from some but mostly I got angry ones…it didn't really bother me as most of the times when I left my homeland I was given these stares…stories of my people's war-like pursuits were often the first thing people found out about us…after all we had invaded nearly every nation in the world at least once…sort of…we never went there for conquest but for retribution for the grievances against us…Unova's unjust attack on the empire, Kanto's assassination attempt on Oichi, and Sinnoh's sabotage of Ransei's first Iron clad warship were just a few things on a long list of grievances that have accumulated over the centuries…I was approaching the encampment when I heard idling causing me to look up and see several catering trucks sitting in front of the camp…I rushed through the main gate to see Gaika directing the trucks.

"What's going on here?" I inquired to Gaika as he continued directing the trucks.

"Several of us have taken it upon ourselves to see to it that most of the tasks for the celebration are done," Gaika answered, "I've taken it on myself to gather the food and drink, Haiko has gone to get the permits, Takanobu has gone to make sure that Goto doesn't blow anyone up, Naoshige has begun setting up security details, and Kazumasu has begun to set up the arena."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked confused, "These tasks are all mine."

"We all thought you could use a break," Gaika answered quickly reading over a contract one of the caterers brought, "After all you'll have one of the toughest fights directing us in the battles to come…so you should be able to relax as well."

As he said this a couple of soldiers appeared and pushed me out onto the streets despite my complaints…I sighed as I started down the street…Masamune had remained in the camp to aid with the set up.

"What am I supposed to do here," I sighed to myself, "There's no gambling halls, no arena's, and no racetracks."

I continued to walk through streets keeping a firm grip on the hilt of my blade…I doubted they would try anything but if they did I would make them quickly regret it. Eventually my wandering took me outside of the city…I felt more at home here than among the buildings…the air was fresher, the water cleaner, and the land healthier. I was standing on a wooden bridge gazing at the river when a scream shattered my peace…I took off running towards the scream without a second thought…when I rounded the bend in the river I saw a merchant with a simple cart surrounded by robbers with simple semi-automatic weapons…I paused by a tree to listen in on what was being said.

"Give us your wares…Merchant," one of the bandits giggled sadistically, "or we'll just remove them from your corpse."

"Please don't," the merchant begged…he was a plump elderly bald man in red robes, "I've a family…please don't do this."

"I'm done with this," snarled another of the bandits raising a handgun towards the merchants head…but I was already in motion.

I cut of the offenders hand with my blade and drew my own handgun and quickly let loose three shots which struck three of the four bandits still standing…the last one was the one I had cut the hand off of.

"Who the hell are you?" he shrieked backing up slowly, "You're not a Unovian officer."

"No I'm not," I stated walking towards him with my katana tip resting under his chin, "I'm your worst nightmare…and I'll show you how we deal with bandits in my homeland…now what part do you want cut off next?"

"You can't do this to me," the bandit yelled, "It's illegal!"

"I have how do you say…diplomatic immunity," I taunted, "and cutting apart trash like you is more like a civic duty rather than a crime in my nation."

"This isn't your nation," he whined.

"You're right about that," I stated with a smile, "so I won't decide…your would be victim will…after all if he can't forgive you then why should I?"

I turned towards the merchant to see the shock in his eyes…I was giving him the power over this man's…it was something I rarely did…but somehow it felt right.

"Please don't kill him," the merchant begged, "It's not our place to decide…we are not the law."

"As you wish," I stated sighing and pulling out a steel chain, "but I'm not letting you go."

I bound him to a tree after using a tourniquet to stop his bleeding and set off a beacon alerting the local authorities…and I set off with the merchant back towards the city and when we entered the outskirts he turned towards me with a small gem clutched in his hands.

"I want you to have this," he stated handing it to me, "It's an artifact from Ransei and I can tell from the your accent that you're from there…it's said to be some sort of diary but I could never get it to work."

He took off with his cart leaving me standing there…I lifted the artifact to my eyes and discovered it was a lilac colored prism with the Oda family crest engraved into it…I doubted very much that it was a fake as it had been simply given to me…and I could feel the power radiating off of it…I knew it wasn't Nobunaga Oda's Conquer's Crystal…but it was definitely connected with him somehow…I set off through the camp…it was about 3:00pm but that did not stop me from striding through my camp and into my tent…I wished to examine this artifact further so I left orders that I was not to be disturbed. I sat down at a command table I had lugged around with me wherever I went…it wasn't one of those cheap metal folding ones but a solid oak military table from the age of Emperor Hiro…it was black with gold embossed on the edges of it…I used for writing, military orders, strategy, but never for eating or anything like that…it was to valuable for something so mundane. I sat there for a few minutes examining the prism…but as I brought it closer to my face light erupted from it and engulfed me…my world faded to black…

Warning: After this Point will be the darker elements I've warned of

-Unknown Location-

I was no longer sitting but standing as my vision began to return to me…I gazed around my surroundings to see a tent made out of a black material embossed with gold and sitting at a table exactly like mine was Nobunaga Oda himself…I couldn't believe what I was seeing…he had been dead for hundreds of years and yet…there he sat gazing at the papers arrayed before him…I walked towards him and he did not react as though I wasn't even there…I saw his table was mainly covered by a single map…it was a map of the Relic Castle area but it was slightly different…the area was dotted by lakes and rivers…the ruins still remained but someone had built fortifications along them…there were three forts surrounding a single castle…nor was it completely desert from what I could tell…it held the appearance of savanna…I noticed that little figurines dotted the map…they were the formations of soldiers from both sides often used in planning…the main army of Ransei was encamped on the southern side of the plains with the enemy encamped only a couple of miles away…a couple miles of flat open land was the only thing that separated them which would allow the heavy cavalry the enemy was famous for to truly own the battlefield…but I could also see smaller groups of soldiers dotting the land but they weren't random they had been strategically placed as if to await something…I returned my gaze to the main armies figures and saw several model banners had been set up to signify what faction the belonged to within the Ransei Military…The left flank was made up of soldiers from Nixtrom and Ignis, the center was made up of soldiers from Dragnor and Avia, while the right flank was made entirely up of soldiers from Valora…the outlying groups were made up of soldiers from Viperia…I was in awe of the soldiers gathered together for this campaign…but still our forces were hopelessly outnumbered…that was when someone knocked at the entrance of the tent and Nobunaga called for them to come in…through the entrance stepped Mitsuhide Akechi, Tadakatsu Honda, and Magoichi Saika…they were all in their stage two levels…I was in awe…this were legendary warriors…they were what all warriors aspired too.

"Lord Nobunaga our preparations are complete," Tadakatsu stated calmly, "Lord Ieyasu awaits your orders."

"My forces are ready as well," Magoichi chimed in before turning to walk out with Tadakatsu, "I'll just be waiting for the command to charge."

"My preparations are complete as well my lord," Mitsuhide responded bowing slightly, "but Hideyoshi has proven as always that he is overzealous in his…urge to impress."

"He is a monkey and always shall be," Nobunaga stated with a smile as he rose to his feet, "Well Mitsuhide…shall we begin?"

The question was rhetorical and so both warlords walked out of the tent with me following…my breath was taken away by the sight before me…ten thousand warriors from Ransei had been gathered together for this battle…one of the largest armies in our history…but I could have sworn that this battle had more fighters in it…that was when something I found unsettling happened…and soldier walked right through me…I knew it was going to happen but it still felt weird…Nobunaga had his blade in his hand…it was a cruel looking longsword based on the designs of the enemies but with clear Ransei influence…it was called the Demon Slayer…he was walking towards his men who were set in an anti-cavalry formation…spears in front, bows behind, blades in back…all the other armies were also using this formation in the hopes of blunting the enemies heavier cavalry presence…I gazed out across the savanna to see the enemy gathered before us…both of their flanks were made up of their heavy cavalry…Ransei didn't have much cavalry but the ones we did have were warriors bonded to rapidash and were very lightly armored while the enemies knights were covered nearly head to toe in steel plate and were riding that electric zebra pokemon…damn it why couldn't I remember its name…this battle was hopelessly one sided as Ransei was only fielding an army of 10,000 while the enemy was fielding and army of over 20,000...more than twice our number…why couldn't I remember how this battle turned out? I stood there gazing at the enemy's formation as Nobunaga just stood their a slight grin on his face…it was clear he knew something I didn't.

"Time to turn this battlefield into a hell on earth…" Nobunaga muttered to himself, "…if I can get motivated."

I was in shock of this as the enemy sounded its war horns and charged…he didn't seem worried at all as hundreds of heavily armored knights barreled down upon the Ransei soldiers who to their credit did not flinch but just crouched and raised their spears…and prepared to strike down the enemies mounts…when the enemy cavalry reached the middle of the field Nobunaga raised his hand and the archers knocked their arrows and drew back…all as a pokemon's shriek split the sky…I gazed skyward to see an articuno come hurtling out of the clouds…it was Mitsuhide's partner…and it attacked not the enemy riders but the ground in front of them freezing it solid with an ice beam and preventing the enemy's cavalry from maintaining their footing and fall to the ground…Nobunaga now signaled his forces to fire at will and soon the air was filled with the songs of bows firing. The arrows fell among the confused knights who were now disorganized and easily fell against volley after volley of arrows…soon they were fleeing the field of battle with only a third of their number still alive…the others lay dead or dying still on the ice…both knight and pokemon…but Nobunaga could not allow his men to celebrate this little victory as the enemy army had begun to march across the savanna and when only half a mile separated them from Nobunaga's army they charged…Nobunaga held his men back until the last second and then ordered a counter charge…as both sides collided the screams of dying men but the advantage in this battle had begun to shift in Nobunaga's favor…for the greatest disadvantage with the plate armor the enemy was so fond of was that it was heavy…combine that with the heat the physical exertion the soldiers were going through and soon they would be too exhausted…the Ransei forces weren't wearing plate armor but armor made out of lamellar and did not suffer as much from the heat…I was standing there when a soldier ran towards Nobunaga who had not yet joined the battle.

"Lord Nobunaga, Lord Tadakatsu has been cut off from his allies and surrounded," the soldier stated panicked.

"Lord Tadakatsu," I whispered paling as I was pulled by an unseen force across the battlefield…right to where Tadakatsu stood surround by twenty heavily armored Unovian soldiers armed with claymores.

"Surrender now!" one of the soldiers yelled but Tadakatsu didn't even flinch…he just raised his weapon…the Tonbo-giri.

"Let my Tonbo-giri be your passage to hell!" He yelled cutting down five enemies in a single swing…

As the enemies fell split clean in two, three other's charged Tadakatsu but their weapons didn't even scratch his armor as they struck and he countered by splitting the first one in half vertically, the second he crushed his helmet with a blow from his fist, and the third was swept off of his feet before Tadakatsu crushed his skull underneath his armored boot…but before the last soldiers could even attempt to attack a wave of darkness swept over them and when it cleared Nobunaga was standing next to Tadakatsu and all of the Unovian soldiers fell to pieces cut apart by Nobunaga from the darkness he wielded…I was again pulled across the battle field to where Hideyoshi Toyotomi and Mitsuhide Akechi stood back to back surrounded by more Unovian soldiers.

"This is becoming really annoying," Hideyoshi sighed blocking a thrust from an enemy with his spear.

"Tell me about it," Mitsuhide agreed, "No matter how many we cut down five more just seem to take his place…I wish I could see what our lord is planning."

"My one argument is why aren't we making use of our partners…I mean that would give us a distinct advantage after all," Hideyoshi snarled as he pierced the chest of a soldier with his spear.

"And I've noticed something," Mitsuhide hissed cutting down two enemy soldiers with his katana, "Where's the rest of our forces?"

"What do you mean?" Hideyoshi inquired blocking a spear thrust from the enemy before removing the offenders head.

"We had ninjas accompanying us," Mitsuhide growled cutting down the last soldier surrounding them, "So where are they."

As he finished this I was again pulled somewhere off the battlefield…I stopped at a building a couple of miles away from it where several soldiers stood loading wagons with…muskets…I realized that if the enemy forces got these weapons to their soldiers Nobunaga would be finished…I was wondering how Nobunaga could have missed this when a man appeared out of the shadows wielding a Kusarigama and closely followed by a gengar…it was Hanzo Hattori…and it dawned on me that Nobunaga knew about these armories and that's why he had split the ninjas off of his forces…he had sent them to capture the weapons for Ransei…I smiled to myself as I was once again pulled to the battlefield where Magoichi Saika and Ieyasu Tokugawa stood surrounded by Unovian soldiers.

"Well looks like we're in this together," Magoichi laughed readying his repeater crossbow.

"Yes it does," Ieyasu snarled the anger evident in his eyes as he raised his spear, "We've tracked them all the way here and we will not leave until they are punished for their transgressions!"

"Right," Magoichi sighed hatred evident in his eyes as well firing several bolts into the enemy, "They will pay with their lives for what they did to Lord Yoshimoto."

I remembered the reason for this battle and I also felt anger well up inside me…a young Unovian noble had discovered Ransei and had been welcomed into the city of Chrysalia by its fun loving warlord Yoshimoto and had been housed by him as he moved to put these foreigners into contact with the emperor…but they repaid his kindness with murder…they butchered him while he slept and massacred his entire household…the city rose up in anger as did several warlords when this was found out…the Unovians fearing the reprisal that was sure to come fled homeward not expecting the warlords of Ransei to be right on their heels in pursuit…and they were out for one man's blood…the noble who had ordered the attack would die before they would even consider returning home…a proud warrior had been killed through underhanded treachery in an unprovoked attack…Ransei understood the need for assassins and such but to attack as they had was an insult to the entire nation…one that would not be tolerated.

"For Lord Yoshimoto!" Ieyasu shouted as he cut down soldier after soldier with his powerful swings, "Your lord's offense shall be repaid in blood!"

They slaughtered dozens of soldiers but they just kept coming…it looked like there was no end in sight for the brave soldiers of Ransei but then something happened that paused the fighting if only for a second…several explosion could be heard in the distance followed by thick black smoke…several Unovian soldiers shouted in a panic that their armories had been hit but I was remembering more about this battle and knew that it was much worse than that…Hanzo was not the only ninja out on the battlefield today…and the others had been tasked with destroying the enemy's supply depots…and they succeeded. For as the battle began again with the Unovian soldiers rallied by their commanders ninjas began to appear in their midst…with the deadliest of them appearing to help Ieyasu…as a soldier moved to cleave Ieyasu's head from his shoulders a curved blade sprouted from his chest as a chain wrapped around his neck and broke it…appearing out of the darkness created by his partner was none other than Hanzo Hattori. The battle was beginning to shift but it looked like the Unovians would fight to the end but then a horn sound from behind the Ransei lines…an Imperial war horn…I turned to see the banners of both Greenleaf and Fontaine at the heads of two armies.

"About time Motochika and Motonari decide to show up," whooped Hideyoshi as he joined Ieyasu, "I wonder what took them so long."

But then another horn sounded…it was strong and clear…a musical note that I only heard on one occasion…long ago. I gazed behind the armies of Greenleaf and Fontaine to see the banner of the Imperial capital of Aurora fluttering in the breeze…Emperor Hiro himself had come to join the fight…and as hope spread through the Ransei forces terror spread through the Unovian forces…rumors had spread of the emperor of Ransei…a man capable of uniting hundreds of warriors after centuries of squabbling was a man to be feared and respected…add to the fact that he was bringing with him three armies…more than enough to crush the current Unovian forces…as their captains tried to rally them they were picked off one by one…either by archers or by ninjas…the battle was coming to a close…and I once again faded into the darkness the cheers of victory echoing through my mind…but also another voice…Nobunaga's.

"My duties are your's shogun," Nobunaga stated to my shock, "You are the blade of your lord…and one day you will have to prove that."

-Drifveil City: Ransei Encampment-

I awoke in my darkened tent the candles having gone out hours ago…it was nighttime and the sounds of celebration could be heard from all over the camp…as could a song…the national anthem of Ransei but something was missing…I walked over to a chest and pulled out an old sitar and strode out into the crowds of soldiers celebrating the new year and quickly fell into place in the anthem…the prism was safely tucked away into a pouch under my armor for I felt that there was more for it to tell me about the past…as the fireworks went up into the sky they illuminated the silhouette of an airship…The Genesis had arrived during our celebrations and I knew that in the morning we would be leaving to once again begin the hunt for our enemies…but those thoughts were not for tonight…tonight was for celebration and honoring those who had given their lives fulfilling their duties…I raised a glass in toast to the fallen but silently I honored the brave Yoshimoto who had chosen to believe in the good in everybody and who had sought peace and friendship…and this in turn brought my thoughts back to the man I had battled yesterday…Xentus Ottomachi…I had left him another message along with the invitation to the Imperial League…It mainly stated that I hoped to face him once more on the field of battle…somewhere where we wouldn't have to hold back…where we could fight with our full power without fear of destroying a city…and that I looked forward to the day when this would happen…for then we would truly see who is stronger…but I also left him an offer for my help should he ever need it. I turned my gaze skyward and gazed at the stars…and I knew that somewhere my brother was gazing at them as well…

Chapter 10 is over…and the reason I had a flashback to the past is that I wanted readers to know what could have happened after pokemon conquest…the wars and the hardships that the warlords would have to face…and for people to know that not everything in this world will be simply pokemon battles and friendships but actual war…and as to the fact that pokemon died in the flashback battle…war isn't pretty and it doesn't discriminate between who's innocent, guilty, good, or evil…but more past chapters like this will appear and I'm so happy that the first story I started has begun drawing attention…I thank you for all of you who took the time to read this and cannot wait to get started on Chapter 11.

Author's Notes-

The Past Warlord's weapons are based on their Samurai Warrior 3 weapons while all of their forms are stage two including Hideyoshi's. Both Pokemon Conquest and the Samurai Warriors series are made by the same company. I will also be using their full names if they have one, Examples: Nobunaga Oda & Kotaro Fuma. Their weapons (Except for Nobunaga's who's weapon is his third tier) are all their fourth tier weapons found on the Koei wiki. The Ransei national anthem is the Pokemon Conquest Credit song. Also I know that the Relic Castle area is not a savanna in the modern age and it may or may not say it ever was in the game (I can't remember if it does or not) but for this story it is…at least in the past…in the future it will again be a desert and this will be explained later.

These are the main Warlords who participated in the conflict of this chapter.

Nobunaga Oda

Rank-2/2

Partners-Zekrom/Black Rayquaza

Warrior Ability-Ambition-Makes enemy flinch and doubles pokemon's speed

Hideyoshi Toyotomi

Rank-2/3

Partner-Infernape

Warrior Ability-Grand Dream-Increase all Stats

Mitsuhide Akechi

Rank-2/2

Partners-Lapras/Articuno

Warrior Ability-Cold Eyes-increases speed and ensures all move hit

Magoichi Saika

Rank-2/2

Partner-Sceptile

Warrior Ability-Cupid-Raises attack in proportion to the number of women on the battlefield

Hanzo Hattori

Rank-2/2

Partner-Gengar

Warrior Ability-Ninjutsu-increases speed, able to scale any height, and increase critical hit ratio

Tadakatsu Honda-

Rank-2/2

Partners-Metagross/Dialga

Warrior Ability-Unrivaled-Raises Attack and Defense

Ieyasu Tokugawa

Rank-2/2

Partners-Aggron/Registeel

Warrior Ability-Resolution-Dramatically Improves Defense


	15. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-In pursuit of Ideals and Truths

-Anthony's Perspective-

I walked along the corridors of the Genesis as it stayed above Driftveil city taking on supplies. I was no longer wearing my warrior armor but instead was wearing an officers uniform but instead of wearing it normally I had my grey military jacket draped over my shoulders like a cape revealing the black long-sleeved dress shirt underneath, and had the grey military pants tucked into the black leather boots I was wearing. My hair was now also tucked behind my ears to keep it out of my face. As I entered the bridge I heard the snap of boots as I was saluted with a shout of "Commanding Officer on deck," from one of the soldiers…I sighed to myself…yes I knew order was essential to maintaining any army but this blind adherence to regulations made our army disciplined but inflexible. I walked along a catwalk that was flanked on either side by two sunken areas referred to as pits…it was in these pits where the navigator, gunner, and other such people operated. I was heading towards three people arguing about what they should do next…the first one had his black hair tipped with red tied back into a tail and wore cyber-tech ninja armor like Haiko, the other was wearing blue samurai armor similar to my warrior armor and had his brown hair, while the last one was wearing pearl colored armor had her hair combed back but not braided or bound…they were Veku Fuma, Johnathan Heinz, and Najil Burken…three of my greatest allies…as I approached them the three turned towards me and I could see in their eyes that they'd been arguing about me.

"My lord I've been trying to tell them that you will want your partners left behind and will want to advance along the ground route but they don't believe me," Veku hissed folding his arms in front of him.

"Why would he want to advance slowly along the land route," Johnathan shot back, "We've more than enough firepower to fly after them and bring them down."

"We're not here to wage war," Najil countered, "besides we don't even know where they're heading…we should stay here and gather information."

"You three can never get along can you?" I chuckled to myself, "I believe you all have wonderful ideas."

"I'm sorry but what do you mean?" Johnathan stated confused.

"We're going to do all three," I stated smiling at their stunned faces, "I'll lead a ground force with the IFVs (**I**nfantry **F**ighting **V**ehicle) to search for any leads on the ground…Veku will work with Haiko to look for information throughout Unova and Najil will take command of the Genesis to search the skies for any sign of them…I mean yes they haven't taken over any public buildings yet but they publicly protest a lot…that should make them easier to find."

We began to work out the kinks of my strategy and fully deciding what to do…Veku and Haiko would start their investigation in Driftveil City before Veku would take the western route and Haiko would take the eastern route once he backtracked to Nimbasa city. Najil would take command of the Genesis in my absence and check all of the locations of Team Plasma's know sightings for clues as to their current while I would proceed along the western route and the hopes of catching up with some Team Plasma stragglers who I would then interrogate for information…the final plan was for us all to meet back up at the Pokemon League with our accumulated information and then attempt to deduce where the enemy's main base was…simple enough I thought as my soldiers boarded their gunships…these had been modified to carry light vehicles into battle as well as foot soldiers but the gunships themselves had no attack capabilities. I knew about the mountain and would drop myself off with a five man squad to search for any stragglers in the passes and the rest would await my exit on the other side…just in case anyone tried to leave the caves. As my gunship touched down my soldiers and I leapt off and without even waiting for the gunship to take off again we entered the mountain which was well lit due to the fact that it was also a mine…I was once again armored in my warriors armor and had strapped at my side a katana and in my hands a semi-automatic mass driver rifle…this type of weapon was also known as a ripper due to its ability to pierce even the thickest armor and shields but most weapons of this type were much larger and often used like cannons…my soldiers were using standard issued laser assault rifles and their Imperial army armor. We were advancing slowly using repels to make sure that the wild pokemon ignored us…we didn't have time to drive off pokemon every few steps…and besides odds were against us that we'd find any stragglers even…I stopped…I could hear whispering ahead of us around the corner…I signaled my soldiers to hold their position and moved to the edge where I rolled a small camera around it…the camera was camouflaged like a rock…and activated it transmitting both sound and image to myself and my soldiers there was ten Team Plasma members just standing there…and they were arguing.

"King N would not want this," the first Plasma member stated.

"These order have come down from lord Ghestis himself," the second snarled, "and we will not disobey him."

"But to attack Soldiers of Ransei is suicide under normal conditions," a third whined, "Their armor is impervious to nearly every kind of ammunition except rippers…and we don't have any of those."

"Add to that the fact that their shogun is rumored to be down here as well," a fourth commented.

"You're all a bunch of wimps," a fifth snarled brandishing his rifle, "The Shadow Triad are here…how can we possibly lose."

"I'm not staying here to find out," the first man spoke as he turned to leave but he did not get far as the second drew his pistol and shot him in the back.  
"Anyone else who dares flee will meet the same fate," the second snarled, "We've been ordered by Lord Ghestis to hold this position and we shall do so even if it cost us our liv~"

He didn't have time to finish that sentence but he didn't know how right he was…I had sent my soldiers into action to attack the enemy before they could regain unit cohesion…as laser bolts streaked through the air and struck the stunned Plasma soldiers who let their shock freeze them in place and allowed me to launch my attack with my oldest partner.

"Umbria," I shouted as an Umbreon raced ahead of me…I had holstered my gun and drawn my katana, "Incapacitate them with Shadow Ball!"

As she launched her attack five of the remaining nine enemies took cover behind rocks littering the ground and returned fire…the remaining four weren't so luck…they were either gunned down my soldiers or thrown aside from the explosion of the Shadow Ball…I leapt over one of the rocks a Plasma soldier was using for cover as he reloaded his rifle…he stood no chance as my blade cleaved straight through this armor…a second to my left rose to his feet a short sword held in his grip but he was struck down by a Dark Pulse launched by Umbria…this was how a warrior fights…side by side with his pokemon…nothing held in reserve…death before dishonor…a female Plasma soldier rose to her feet and attempted to flee only to be struck from behind by Masamune moving at speeds invisible to the naked eye…another Plasma raised his rifle to fire on Masamune but a crimson colored claw grabbed the gun and ripped it from its wielders grip before crushing it into two pieces…it was a Scizor.

"Zor…Night Slash," I ordered as his pincers glowed with dark energy before striking the now disarmed soldier.

There was only one left and as he turned to run I ran my hand along my katana which took on a green colored light as I transferred my aura to my weapon…I slashed the air and a beam of energy rushed towards the soldier before cutting him in two horizontally…I gazed at the bodies that littered the battlefield…none of them were my soldiers who had emerged unscathed due to their superior armor and training…but something didn't sit well with me…they weren't as unified or as fanatical as we were led to believe…after all a fanatic would never abandon their cause to save themselves…I began searching the bodies for intel on our enemy's movements but didn't find any…it hadn't been part of the plan to kill everyone but everything rarely went according to plan.

"Over here," a voice whispered weakly.

I looked over to see the Plasma soldier who had been shot in the back by his comrade leaning against the cave wall…he had lost a lot of blood in this short time…I approached him as my own soldiers aimed their weapons at him.

"I've information for you," the soldier stated coughing up blood, "You must save King N from his advisor."

"We aren't here to save anyone," I stated calmly.

"Listen please," the soldier begged, "King N has been manipulated by Lord Ghestis…Lord Ghestis plans on using the King to force everyone to release their pokemon…except for Lord Ghestis and his chosen…you can see how dangerous this is can't you?"

"He can't expect everyone to bow to him can he?" I hissed highly insulted by this man's arrogance, "and besides how could he convince an entire nation to fall in line with him?"

"He plans on having his majesty acquire the legendary pokemon Reshiram and become the hero of truth," the soldier stated the light beginning to fade from his eyes, "Hurry…to the Dragonspiral…tower stop…lord…Ghestis."

With that the soldier passed into the ethereal…and I closed his eyes…he had been betrayed by his allies for attempting to go to the aid of his lord…I stood up and marveled at the silence but I could hear something…it was faint…yet constant…I gazed upwards to see dozens of little red lights blinking on the high sealing.

"FALL BACK!" I yelled as an explosion rocked the tunnel and collapsed the ceiling.

I ran forward as the rest of my forces fell back along with my pokemon partners who I mentally forced to abandon me…I was smashed across the head by falling the rubble causing me to see stars but the helmet thankfully prevented more damage but it also was knocked off at this point…through skill, luck, and divine intervention I made it through for the most part unscathed…well except for a splitting headache…

"My lord are you alright?" one of my soldiers inquired through the comlink imbedded in my armor.

"I'm fine," I stated, "Continue through to the other side and I'll meet you there."

"Understood my lord," the soldier answered before the link went quiet.

I advanced about 100 yards further before I once again heard the beeping I whirled around to see dozens more of the explosives just before they detonated shredding my armor with the shrapnel…I landed on my back hard but still had enough of my mind left to at least attempt to get to my feet…but that was before a boot collided with my face forcing me back down.

"So I see you fell into our little trap," one of them commented smugly…I looked up to see it was one of the Shadow Triad, "It looks like me marred your face."

"Not enough in my opinion," a second one stated slashing the left side of my face giving me a horizontal cut above my eye that stretched to about the midway of my forehead to about and inch below the eye, "Their that's better."

"King N said we aren't supposed to harm the other one," the third snickered, "but you on the other hand are fair game…and so much more dangerous."

"Bastards," I hissed as they started laughing heartily.

"Dratini Dragon Rage!" a girls voice echoed throughout the cave.

Two of the three Triad members were struck by this attack and as I turned my gaze towards my savior I saw a young girl of 15 with the Dratini in front of her…I couldn't take much more in as I passed out…

I stood in a strange tower…Nobunaga stood in front of me his sword clutched in his hand before he embedded it into a pedestal and turned and walked out…the only door out of the room shut behind him and if you didn't know what you were looking for it would just like a normal segment of wall…no real difference…

My vision swam and I saw the young girl leaning over me mouthing something…I couldn't hear her as my vision swam again and I once again entered the darkness…the last thing I saw was her face…and it looked terrified.

Here ends Chapter 11...so to recap there are fractures within Team Plasma that Anthony plans on exploiting but before he can he is separated from his allies by the Shadow Triad just before the ambush him with explosives…and now he's been found by a teenage girl…but his condition is not well…will he survive…well you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out…

I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Past Ransei armies are based of the Warring States period of Japan while Unova armies are based off of Medieval European armies…also all of Anthony's pokemon have nicknames…any question feel free to Private Message me with them…and I'm still willing to include other's OC's…just remember the rules…

Thank you for reading and remember to Review…

-Shogun of Ransei

Umbreon/Umbria

Scizor/Zor

Toreterra/Torn

Salamance/Sala

Nidoking/Nido

Lucario/Masamune


	16. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-A Fated Meeting

My dreams were uneasy and plagued by the same nightmare…the horrible screech…the cold ripping through my body…and those eyes…what was that creature…it froze my very blood just thinking about it…I could feel the ice creeping up my body…I struggled to free myself…_THUMP…_I sat upright having fallen on the floor due to my thrashing about well sleeping…I had a near perfect recollection about what happened before I passed out…The Shadow Triads ambush…the girl who saved my life…but the question was were was I now. I rose shakily to my feet and turned to my right where I saw my reflection in a mirror…several strips of linen were tied over my wounds obscuring my left eye and part of the right side of my forehead at an angle…my armor had been removed except for my pants and boots…my just was bound with linen strips as well some of them had slight blood stains on them from the cracking of scabs when I fell out of bed and my right arm hung limply at my side…I noticed the cloth sling that had apparently been holding my injured limb while I slept was still there and used my free uninjured hand to lift it back into the sling. I heard rustling outside the door and turned to see the teenager from before come bursting through the door…she had black hair, fair skin, and ice blue eyes…all in all she was quite striking but it was not her physical traits that interested me…I could sense a power radiating off of her…I was intrigued by this power…throughout all of my adventures I always sought unique or strange people and artifacts…and she was an oddity that greatly intrigued me…the Shadow Triad were not easy opponents to beat on their own yet she had apparently beaten all three of them.

"You shouldn't be up," she scolded, "Your wounds are too severe."  
"Don't worry I'll be fine, Miss…," I asked not knowing her name.

"Mira…Mira Vestige," she answered the scowl never leaving her face, "Now you should get back to bed."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," I chuckled to myself as I used my free hand to begin to undo the bandages around my chest to reveal a startling sight to her…my wounds were knitting themselves back together right before her eyes…at least the minor ones were.

"How is that possible?" she asked aghast.

"It's an experimental Ransei medical procedure," I explained wincing in discomfort as the wound started to burn and itch, "it involves injecting tiny machines known as nanomites into the body…they remain in hibernation until trauma is suffered by the body and then they activate and repair the damage to the best of their abilities through the creation of natural material found through out the body."

"So wait does that mean you can't be killed?" Mira inquired wonder gleaming in her eyes.

"No…getting my head removed or suffering a major blow to any vital origins will still kill me," I stated calmly, "All it really does is make me immune to some negative health affects such as heart attacks or cancers and increases my healing rate…but it is an extremely experimental procedure and as such 90% of all test subjects have had a negative reaction to it and either died or suffered severe trauma."

"How many people was this done to?" she inquired forgetting completely about her earlier wish for me to remain in bed.

"One hundred test subjects," I stated calmly the detachment in my voice clearly shocking her but before I could continue she cut in.

"How can you refer to these people as test subjects?" she asked shocked.

"If you are under the delusion that my procedure was any safer you're wrong…I very nearly died," I answered with a yawn as the burning faded leaving only the itch, "I and nine other subjects are the only survivors of the procedure…and we like the other ninety test subjects were warned that death or severe damage was the most likely outcome but we all agreed that the benefits outweighed the risk."

"How could this have possibly outweighed death?" She asked confused by our decision.

"We made this decision not for ourselves but for our empire," I stated a sense of pride welling up inside of me, "We are promised only one thing in life and that is death…the rest people must be willing to sacrifice themselves to achieve…that is what sets my people apart from other nations…we are more than willing to sacrifice ourselves for the greater good of our nation…it has been the way of my people since before the empire was ever founded."

She was stunned as I stood before her my chest wounds healed but I knew my arm and eye would take time to heal…but the wound I received from the Shadow Triad would never heal…I wouldn't allow it to…I would bear that scar as a sign of my hatred for the Shadow Triad…they had made an enemy of me today…and I wasn't someone you wanted to make an enemy of.

"Now where am I?" I asked smiling warmly.

"You're in the mines," She answered, "My father works as one of the foremen so we've a house here…he wanted to meet you when you woke up."

I nodded as she led me through the house…it was simple. It had three bedrooms, a single bathroom, and a room in the middle that acted as the kitchen, living room, and dining room…and sitting at a table eating a his dinner was a middle-aged man with short salt and pepper colored hair and a neatly trimmed beard. As I walked towards him he turned towards me and smiled.

"Mira can you please leave us?" the man asked to which his daughter nodded and walked out of the room, "I've heard of you shogun…I also heard about your…modifications."

"How in the hell do you know about the nanomites?" I asked confused…it wasn't top secret but it was a little known fact to people outside of the government.

"My wife," the man stated his smile fading slightly, "She died five years ago…she was one of the scientists working on the project…she was also the only warrior who worked on the nanomites."

"Your wife was Kiyo?" I asked in shock and he nodded his affirmative…Kiyo had been the personal physician to the imperial royal family…she had been more than just that…she was considered family by most of us…she even allowed me to call her auntie, "So she is dead."

"She spoke fondly of you," the man said smiling, "She said that the same flames of ambition was in you as the were in your ancestors."

"Why didn't she ever tell my father she was married?" I sighed under my breath…but the man overheard me.

"She did tell your father but no one else," he stated chuckling quietly, "She was terrified at what others would think of her…she married me twenty years ago…so you must remember your uncle was the shogun and the empire was going through severe political upheaval…but where are my manners you don't even know my name…its Isaac by they way."

"It's just hard to hear that after all the time that I'd known her that she's been dead for five years,' I sighed, "She was a dear friend."

"From what I heard she was more," Isaac laughed merrily, "I know for a fact you called her auntie…you considered her family and she considered you, your brother, and father her family as well…the reason she told me she left is that she thought she had killed you when it was your turn for the experiment…she only heard a year afterwards that you had awaken from your coma with no damage whatsoever…it was shortly after this she passed."

"How…how did she die?" I inquired…I was always curious…but I was always more curious about the people around me.

"She fell ill…the disease eventually ran its course…she died peacefully knowing that those who she thought she wronged had long ago forgiven her or never blamed her," the man sighed getting up to put his dishes into the sink before he sat back down, "but I've a favor to ask you…my daughter has inherited her mother's talents…she is what you call a warrior."

"I take it that the Dratini is her partner,"

"You would be right…she's had it since she was five but its never evolved…I would like you to take her with you."

"You've known me only a short time and your willing to trust me with your daughter…why?"

"My wife trusted you and your father inexplicably…so I also will trust you…you can help my daughter reach her full potential which I believe that she will never reach just staying here,"

"Its not really my decision…have you asked her?"

"Yes…and she's agreed to go if you are willing…so are you?"

"I will take her on as my apprentice…after all even Nobunaga himself had an apprentice."

"Thank you,"

We stayed up all through the night swapping stories of our lives…this man may be a miner but he had amazing stories of the things he had seen throughout the world…he had seen entire rooms made of crystal, entire cities buried miles underground, and even pokemon that have never seen the light of day…I told him of the continents hidden in the Unknown region and how many nations sought to gain a foothold within this area but a far as many knew only Ransei held a colony under military rule…but I told him stories of the strange creatures I'd seen…savages that roamed the darkest forests, pokemon as tall as skyscrapers, and other such marvels. We talked into the late hours of the night before I excused myself back to the guest room. When I arrived I opened the trunk that he had told me contained the remnants of my armor. I took it our and sat it on the floor seeing the burn marks caused by the explosion but I still knew that it could be saved…for you see it was my evolution armor and as such would take on the traits I'd acquired throughout the years…I watched as the armor slowly began to reform itself mimicking the nanomites within my body…evolution armors aren't just fancy suits my people wear they are literally part of our body and a physical manifestation of our dreams and ambitions…in short when the nanomites were injected into my body they were also injected into my armor which was now beginning to heal itself. I stood up straight and walked towards the mirror undoing the bandages covering my eye to reveal that it had completely clouded over.

"Its gone blind," I muttered to myself, "I guess it will take longer for the nanomites to fix it…if they can fix it at all."

I walked over to my armor and reached into the hidden pouch where the prism remained stored and pulled out a black plain leather eye patch…and as I slipped it on hundreds of pirate jokes wormed their way through my mind.

"I've spent to much time with Johnathan," I sighed to myself shaking my head.

I sat on the bed I was occupying and thought about what I had just agreed too. I had agreed to take the teenager that had saved my life on as my apprentice and teach her the way of the warrior but what troubled me was the failure of her Dratini to evolve…the only reason that would happen would. I laid down hoping to at least get a couple hour of sleep…that is if the nightmare didn't plague me again…

-A burning Forest (Dream)-

I stood in the center of the inferno choking on the fumes and drowning in the panicked screams of pokemon as they burned alive or were suffocated by the flames…I felt a hatred well up inside of me…a fire as all consuming as the one around me except the fire inside of me was controlled…and yet I felt so cold…I felt my aura warp from the malice around me…I was drowning in my dark emotions…but then like a warm blanket I felt a light envelope me…and one word left my lips…Retribution…

-Guest Room of the Vestige household-

I rose to my feet to see the clock said 10:00am and the sun was just peeking over the rim of the mountain…I'd gotten a decent nights sleep but the nightmare I had just had was different…for one it wasn't in an artic like environment but a blazing forest fire…I pushed these thoughts from my mind as I rose to my feet and packed my armor away into a back pack they had loaned me but before I did I removed the undershirt from my armor which was thankfully still intact…mostly…the sleeves had been cut off to hide remedy the fact that they had been sheered off in the explosion at different lengths and now resembled a short sleeve shirt. I slung the backpack over my still working arm as my right arm had not yet fully healed and left the guest room to see Mira standing by the door with a backpack and duffle bag and her Dratini sitting on her shoulder staring at me.

"Where's your father?" I inquired curious.

"He had to leave early to deal with a problem in the mines," Mira stated her eyes moving up slightly which tipped me off to the fact that he was clearing the blocked passages.

I nodded as we passed through the door but as we approached the mine entrance that would lead to the exit I saw a flicker of movement and pulled Mira behind me as ten Team Plasma grunts exited through the cave each armed in some form or another…I made to turn and run for the house with Mira still in my grasp but cursed to myself when I found myself face to face about two dozen more grunts with the Shadow Triad standing at the head of them.

"We knew all we had to do was wait," the first stated.  
"After all you warriors are so predictable," the second snickered.

"So why don't you just hurry up and surrender," the third hissed feeling triumphant.

Silence was the only thing heard…until laughter broke it and soon I realized it was my laughter.

"After the treachery you used against me," I laughed reaching up to my wounded eye, "You don't really know the strength of a warrior do you…Death before Dishonor…it is more than just a catch slogan…it defines us…to flee a battle and abandon our comrades is foolish and dishonorable…and as long as this girl is here I will fight to the end."

"Your traditions hold you back," the third snarled, "and as such they will be your end fir-,"

He was cut off from finishing this command as lightning streaked down from the sky and as I looked up I saw the Pitch Black pokemon Zekrom flying through the sky before it landed in front with a ear shattering roar.

"None shall harm the heir apparent while I remain standing!" my ability translated Zekrom's roars…but it was the man standing on the pokemon's shoulder.

"Uncle Liro," I whispered in disbelief…he was one of the four guardians of Ransei…people who had given up their material wealth to defend Ransei with all of their strength, "Is that really you uncle?"

"Yes nephew," the man chuckled…he was dressed similar to a veteran trainer except that he had no hat and his hair was longer and tied back in a tail, "I see you're having trouble so allow me to deal with this rabble."

I felt the fabric of the very world begin twisting around us as he prepared to unleash his warrior ability…I gazed in awe at the power being marshaled by the only man I considered to truly be my uncle.

"It's time let our roar be heard throughout the world…Guardian's Defiance!" he roared as I felt his Zekrom's attack rocket past even that of Masamune's attack when I use my ability Heroic Stand, "Now it is time…Lightning Vortex!"

As Zekrom unleashed his warrior ability attack I saw a twister made up of nothing but pure electricity pull the stunned Plasma grunts and either electrocuted them or hurled them into the walls of the pit…I was in such utter awe of this power that I like an idiot had let them get away…but I did not mind…there would be other times to hunt them down like the dogs they were.

"So nephew what are you doing here?" Liro asked me a grin on his face.

"I could ask you the same thing," I barked gruffly trying to hold onto my cold exterior…but failing horribly.

"Your father sent me to keep an eye on you," He chuckled, "After all we both know that my dear brother in-law has been less than adamant about sending you the reinforcements you requested."

"I know…he's up to something," I sighed as Mira appeared from behind me in utter awe.

"Who's the girl?" Zekrom inquired his deep voice reverberated through the stone.

"I was about to ask the same thing," Liro smiled, "Don't tell me you've given up on Najil?"

"I've no idea what you're talking about," I lied my blushing clearly evident on my face…of all the people in this world only Najil could truly cause me to shake in my boots because of fear and if it got out I was in love with her I was a dead man, "This is Mira…she is Kiyo's daughter."

"Wait you mean the royal physician who resigned?" asked Liro intrigued to which I nodded, "Well that explains it…I'm guessing you're taking her on as your apprentice."

"Yes," I stated glad that the conversation was now off of Najil, "and she's a dragon type adept as well."

"Things are all coming up roses for your aren't they," Liro burst out laughing as Mira approached Zekrom and began scratching him just behind his cheek ridge causing him to purr contently, "Wait when did you start wearing an eye patch."

"Since my eye went blind yesterday," I stated calmly, "Don't worry my healing abilities should take care of it within a week or so…my arm comes first."

"Look its not my place to decide how you fight or move but let me take you over the mountain…Zekrom wouldn't mind," Liro stated kicking the pokemon and causing him to break out of his content stupor, "Would you?"

"No I'm fine with it," the pitch black pokemon yawned, "as long as we don't have Unovians swarming me again…can't they tell the difference between me and theirs?"

I looked at Liro who shook his head warning me to not get into it…to us humans most pokemon looked the same and warriors could only tell them apart through the mental link or through behavior patterns…to just judge by vision would make it impossible to distinguish one pokemon of the same species from another.

"When do we leave?" Mira asked smiling.

"Right now," Liro stated jumping onto Zekrom's left shoulder and I jumped onto the right and pulled Mira up after me, "Hold on."

"No not this we should have just walk-," what I was going to say was lost to the wind as Zekrom used his electricity launching himself into the air at blinding speeds.

Mira was laughing merrily, Liro was grinning with glee, and I felt like I was going to upchuck on some poor unsuspecting person below us…I did manage to get one thing out before I felt my nausea well up again.

"When we arrive at the camp I'll make you both some tea," I shouted over the wind.

"Like hell you will," Liro yelled back, "Your last tea nearly put me into the hospital!"

"Was it that bad?" Mira asked concerned.

"No it was just really sour," Liro shouted back, "My nephew has a taste for either really sour or really sweet flavors and often brews teas with these flavors…problem is he never tells you which one it is…says life is a gamble and if you don't play you've already lost."

As they continued to talk I attempted to focus on what was ahead of me…more than likely these first couple of attempts on my life wouldn't be the last…and more than likely I wouldn't have the fortune of someone riding to my rescue…I would have to face these dangers alone…and there were very few things I hated in this world more than assassins…I wondered how much sleep I'd be getting due to my now prevalent sense of paranoia.

Chapter 12 ends here and we've learned a couple of things and new characters have been added…the shogun has discovered a warrior in Unova and has taken her on as his apprentice and we've now met his favorite uncle Liro as well as learning that this man is partnered with the legendary pokemon Zekrom. Other than the fact that the Shadow Triad seems hell bent on killing him I'd say this has been a good day for the shogun…stay tuned for the next chapter…

New Characters

Liro Sanderson-

Warrior-3/3

Warrior Ability-Guardian's Defiance (Quadruples Pokemon's attack while cutting defense in half)

Unique Ability-Wanderer's Soul A (Speed is doubled)

Partner-Zekrom

Known moves-Thunder, _Lightning Vortex_

Bio-The uncle of Anthony and Colton on their father's side he is a brave man with strong beliefs who has taken the path of the wanderer along with three others who have become known as the Four Guardians of Ransei.

Kiyo Vestige-(Deceased)

Bio-The mother of Mira and the wife of Isaac she was the royal families physician until she thought she killed the heir apparent in a medical test and resigned…she was considered family by the emperor and his children and was even called auntie by Anthony.

Mira Vestige-

Warrior-1/2

Warrior Ability-Crack Shot (Next move is guaranteed to hit)

Unique Ability-None known

Partner-Dratini

Known Moves-Dragon Rage

Bio-the daughter of Kiyo and Isaac Vestige she is a warrior and has been taken on as an apprentice to the Shogun Anthony Doede. Not much else is known at the moment.

Isaac Vestige-

Bio-A miner and father of Mira Vestige…what else is there to say?


End file.
